Attractive Opposites
by bookinspired
Summary: My take on if Jackie had a little more brains on who she dates and less shallow too. My First That 70's Show FanFic. R&R All comments good and bad are welcome Jackie and Hyde are slightly OOC
1. Meet the Gang

I'm reposting this because it's been so long. The only changes are that I went through and fixed typing errors. My plot not my characters or anything else though.

HydePOV

Point Place, Wisconsin, Forman's Basement 1976; Eric Forman is sitting around a table in his parents basement with his friends Steven Hyde and Donna Pinciotti.

"Man, guys I know my mom is planning me a surprise 16th birthday party. I just know it's gonna be lame." Eric ranted finishing in a whine.

"Eric man, shut up," Hyde stated seriously "It's gonna be hilarious for us all to watch." He finished with an evil chuckle while high fiving Donna.

"Eric, it's gonna be fine. Your mom's not going to do anything too terrible. I don't think she'd hire a clown two years in a row." Donna started to say before she burst into laughter.

Suddenly Michael Kelso burst through the basement door from the outside pulling Point Places very own self appointed princess, Jackie Burkhart.

"Everybody listen up. I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Jackie. Oomph, what Jackie?" He started excitedly and finished in a mumbled hiss after Jackie back handed him some what gently in the stomach.

Looking up at Michael she spoke in as quiet of a tone the loud mouth girl could, which isn't quiet at all for normal standards, she hissed.  
"Michael, I agreed to one date and you drug me here telling me you needed to pick something up. We are not dating." She finished with a little stomp.

"Ooohh" The group gathered all chimed in together bringing to attention to the two that they weren't alone.

"God Jackie I was just saying that cause' I thought you'd like it and I was planning on asking you tonight anyways." Kelso scoffed indignantly.

"We talked about this when you asked me on a date. I don't want to be your girlfriend. I told you why earlier and I don't want to embarrass you in front of your friends so don't ask why."

"Well it's too late for that lady!" Eric cut in. "You might as well tell him again. We all think you're a bitch anyway, right guys?"

"Eric lay off. He surprised her by doing that when she obviously made it clear it wouldn't happen." Donna scolded him from her spot on the old couch while Hyde just observed quietly from behind his glasses in the chair dubbed as his spot. More specifically he watched the petite girl be defended by the tall redhead he use to have a crush on.

"No, it's okay Donna, c'mon Jackie I forgot why you don't want to date me I was too busy thinking of how hot you are." Kelso insisted not realizing Donna was defending Jackie and not him.

"Can we go outside then? I'd rather not prove myself more of a _bitch_ to some people." Jackie answered while sneering the offending word at Eric.

"No, do it here. I'm a big boy." Kelso insisted stupidly still not understanding he was about to be majorly burned.

With a sigh she responded. "Fine here it is one more time, okay? I don't like you that way. You may be man pretty but your dumber that a box of rocks and all you want to do is get into my pants. I'm not saying I would date you if you were smart, because I wouldn't. I want someone who knows how to survive in the world and won't only think about getting into my pants or any hot girl he happens to see. Is that clear enough?" She ended her rant and was ready to run form this horrific date.

"I don't get it though. Why are you going on a date with me?" With a confused look he pushed on for an answer he could understand.

"I agreed to get you to stop asking me out!" She practically screeched.

A slow clap was started by Hyde before he finally spoke. "BURN! Man Kelso I think you get dumber even outside the circle." Hyde stated. "Well guys I should get going." He spoke to the rest of the group who was still sitting there stunned by what they witnessed while walking to the steps.

"I'll come with you, I don't like being alone in the dark." Jackie said following him up. As they crossed the kitchen the sliding glass door Hyde subtly put his hand to her lower back and Mrs. Forman shouted for the rest of the kids to come eat for those who were staying and the rest to leave.


	2. First Dates of Sorts

I am so sorry to those who are actually reading this and liking it. I've just been bogged down by a lot. This one is going to be longer. The first chapter was to test the waters of people's reactions to my idea; it was left off so it could be a one shot or carried on….. Obviously I'm carrying it on. This whole story will mostly be Hyde's POV except when Jackie's or someone else is needed to move it a long or give a slight HUMOROUS twist. My plot, I own nothing else though.

HydePOV

Forman driveway

"Listen, than-" Jackie started before Hyde cut her off.

"Don't mention it. I didn't do it for you; I've been looking for a good burn to play on Kelso. You just provided it that's all." He briskly explained before turning to start walking. He couldn't have people thinking he'd gone soft even though being near her made him anything but soft and his pants almost unbearably tight.

"Actually I was going to thank you for not blowing me off and letting me have a reason for not needing him to walk me home." She informed him after he finished. He grunted in reply while he waited for her to catch up. They walked in a somewhat comfortable silence for a little bit before Hyde broke it by speaking.

"So…..are you really afraid to be alone in the dark? Cause' there is like a half an hour or so till it is." He asked in curiosity and an undertone of amusement. "Because I could walk you home if you really want." He would never verbally admit that he just wanted to hangout with her for a little longer; she smelt really great. Like a woman not skanky like most girls he hooks up with. She giggled slightly before supplying and answer, yet surprisingly the giggle didn't bother him; he kind of liked it coming form her.

"No actually I'm kind of hungry. We only went to a movie before he dragged me to Eric's. Do you um, maybe want to go to the Hub and get something to eat? I mean, it's early enough that we could get in and get some food and drinks to go and get out before anyone we know see's us." She rambled out her invitation but, he still caught that she mentioned avoiding being seen with him in public.

"You know you could just get a collar and leash to put on me. That way people can think I'm your pet and you won't be so embarrassed to be out with me." He told her in a low voice, glowering at her from behind his aviators hiding that tiny stab he felt when she said that. She gave a small delicate chuckle that he reluctantly admired.

"It's not that!" She corrected when she noticed he wasn't completely joking. "I just went on a 'date' with someone, who happens to be your friend. I'm not a skankoid who has two dates in one night. Anyways you know it would hurt your reputation of being bad boy rebel who has a tendency towards being paranoid." She went on to explain. When he didn't look to be budging she needled him a little. "C'mon, won't it be fun to have a secret outing with someone you know you socially aren't supposed to be around let alone want to be around? Especially when one of your friends wants to bone them? If we have fun we can do it again if not then that's that. Let's go!" She finished when his face relax; she grabbed his wrist and started to drag him towards the area of where that Hub is located.

* * *

As they entered the Hub together they separated before anyone noticed them and Jackie went to the counter while Hyde hung back checking out her ass and he wasn't the only one to do so he found out to his annoyance. They needed to get out of here before he started fights with guys over a girl who wasn't his and never could be the girl of a bum like him. He saw the cashier handing Jacking two bags and on giant soda and headed out so no one would notice that they were leaving together. Once outside he leaned against the pole of a dim street light watching the door as Jackie walked out and he caught sight of a guy holding it for her from the inside and saw him checking out _his _girls' ass. He snarled his lip and had to restrain himself from laying the guy out flat. Once the door shut he shook out of his thought when Jackie handed him the cup and grabbed his elbow and steered him towards a park. He couldn't believe he thought of her as his. He needed to stop that; there was no chance he'd ever get with her even for a hook up. Jackie broke him out of his thoughts again this time by speaking.

"If we are going to be friends we need to clear the air. We both find each other attractive. I mean obviously; look at me. Who wouldn't find me hot?" She started in her bossy assertive tone before continuing in a slight coo. "You can't just glare and snarling or, for future reference, no threatening them. We're friends or, I hope we are anyways." She looked up at him and continued talking without giving him a chance to reply. "Let's go sit in the grass and eat. I got us bacon cheese burgers and an order of fries and tots."

* * *

They ate and bantered back and forth before Hyde broached the subject of jealousy and their tentative friendship. "Look Jacks," he spoke abruptly, surprising her with the new nick name that if anyone else called her would earn them a pinch and scolding. "About us being friends I would like that and I guess it's just a bonus that it's secret, plus if Kelso ever finds out he'll throw a fit." He paused to chuckle. "Now this jealousy thing, it's a two-way street you can't make catty comments, slap, or pull hair and no sneering either. Deal, I mean it's no doubt that anyone would find me sexy?" He nudged her shoulder smirking earning a fry being thrown at his forehead. He laughed and tossed a tot hitting her in the nose and then throwing a couple fries that landed in her hair. Soon they were in an all out food fight and chasing each other all around the park ending up at the play-sets. Jackie had managed climb up a slide and with no way down with Hyde circling like a shark in the water. She made a break for it sliding down and sprinting towards the swing-set only to be caught around the waist in his rippling arms and her back pressed to his muscular chest and chiseled torso. He carried her to the grass where they collapsed in another round of laughter. They laid there for a few minutes calming their breathing when Jackie spoke up.

"Well I guess we should go. It's getting late and the breeze is chilly. We're close to your house right? We'll swing by your house first so we can get pen and paper to swap numbers. C'mon slow poke." She didn't give him a choice and started walking in the direction she somehow knew his neighborhood was. He had no clue how she knew but, then again she gets to hear all the gossip so it really shouldn't be a surprise she knows the general direction of his house.

"Yeah, thanks for waiting for me to agree." He called with a teasing lilt as he stood to follow. For having short legs she sure walked far and he had to jog a little to catch up. When he reached her he threw his arm around her waist to block some of the cooling breeze. 

* * *

They reached his house only for him to realize his mom was having a party. Just great!

"Well um, you should hang here while I go and get that pen and paper. Hold tight, these parties she throws normally get rowdy. I'm going to have to kick whoever is in my room out and lock it so I know I have a place to sleep so it might take about ten minutes." He explained. As he turned to walk up the path Jackie grabbed his wrist.

"No Hyde you're going to stay at my place. Get clean clothes and anything dirty oh, and get any sheets and blankets. Go shoo, there is no yes or no right now so don't argue just do." She told him and shoved him up the walk way.

* * *

When Hyde returned fifteen minutes later he was carrying two large bags and a smaller medium sized bag. Without looking at her face he gestured for them to start walking with his hand. Jackie reached out and grabbed the smaller bag from his right hand, switched it to her other hand then clasped her left. A small tug let him know she was ready and the both started walking down the sidewalk.

"Won't your parents notice guy clothes being washed at your house, not only that but, my sheets and blankets too?" He asked with slight worry.

"It's fine Steven." She giggled at his shock from her use of his first name then continued reassuring him. "My parents won't notice. They are always gone whether it's parties, trips, or work; in addition for my mom the salon and shopping. They only notice me when they aren't busy and even then it's my dad giving me presents and treating me like I'm ten. They'll never know. It's final you have no choice."

"What about your maids and other house staff? Won't they rat you out?" He asked still not admitting that he is happy that she wasn't giving him a real choice.

"Some well placed threats of deportation and, some juicy blackmail and they'll suddenly forget you ever existed. Now we are here come in. You'll stay in my room. There's a couch that is huge and really comfy. You'll sleep on that with a pillow and some extra blankets. Oh and there is extra shampoo, conditioner and other toiletries my parents keep stocked up for guests. It'll be fun and if it helps you can pretend it's slightly _naughty_." She told him with a twinkle in her eye at the end.

"Fine, fine you've twisted my arm so hard you might have dislocated it." Being bold he slapped her ass lightly and chuckled while continuing and a mock exasperated voice. "C'mon princess we don't have all night. I wanna see the room of the girl I plan a corrupting." He finished with a sexy smirk at her affronted gasp and small stomp. She turned and walked with more sway to her hips caused by her annoyance. His smirked turned into a grin while he tilted his head to the side then rushing to catch up to her at the stairs. It was going to be a fun night and even an even more fun relationship or whatever it is at the moment.


	3. Sleep Overs and Day Afters

I know they showed Jackie's bedroom but, this is what I think it should have been like. I don't own that 70's show but I do own the plot.

HydePOV

Jackie's Bedroom

Walking into Jackie's he was met with a surprise. Instead of seeing make-me-puke pink all over and fluffy stuffed animals and unicorns to match it was done deep rich blues that ranged in shades of royal blue to midnight blue with deep crimsons and plum almost black purples. Her bed was a giant sleigh shaped bed in the middle of the wall that's to the right of the door. The bedspread looked to be satin and in a deep blue and a bunch of dark red and purple pillows. Other then the giant size of the room and the window with a few stuffed animals on the seat below he saw before he looked at the bed, he didn't notice anything else because he was too distracted about what could happen in a bed that size and comfortable looking. Hyde was knocked out of his thoughts, literally, when Jackie rapped her knuckles on his head to get his attention. He looked over at her and noted that she'd changed into pajamas, tiny silky pajamas that consisted of a form fitting tank top and short ass hugging shorts. _Damn, how am I supposed to sleep comfortably when she looks like that?  
_  
"There's a bathroom in through that door." She informed him pointing at a door to the right of a set of sliding doors that lead to what he assumed is a closet. Hyde finally noticed a set of doors with sheer blinds and what looked like a balcony. _Hmmm easy access…. No bad Hyde, it's never gonna happen you're a bum and she's a rich chick. But, the possibilities. Yum!_ "I'm gonna go bring your clothes and stuff to the laundry room to be done right away. I should be back after you're done in the bathroom. I'll bring some snacks and drinks. Um… he heh there's no other place for you to sleep without risk of being caught so you'll have to share my bed. So, yeah I'll go do that." She was nervous and it was so adorable. Wait_… shit I did think adorable,_ _damn._ He nodded at her, thankful for having his aviators on still so she couldn't see his shock at his own thoughts. Hyde walked into the bathroom once her bedroom door was shut tight. She already had some basic bathroom stuff, like shampoo and conditioner, set on the counter for him. Snooping a little more he saw there's a toothbrush sitting next to a tube of toothpaste and some mouth wash. _Huh, little town princess thinks and not only that thinks of others. Never saw that one. Maybe it'll be worth more than going against the norm and burning Kelso by befriending her._ He gets in the shower and actually takes his time getting clean and enjoying the steamy hot water. _I'll have to snag me more sleepovers with her even if it is platonic_ _sleepovers._ _Fuck I really hope they don't stay platonic._ To hook up with her will be like heaven if everything about her is as tight as her perky ass. _Shit now I'm hard and can't risk getting off in case she comes back and hears. Cold water now!_ He holds back a shout at the drastic change of temperature and switches back to hot to warm his body back up for a couple minutes. He hops out of the shower to realize he forgot a towel and that she never even told him where they were. Looking around he notice's a large fluffy looking black towel on the counter next to where he left his sleep pants and shirt he planned on wearing. That little minx slipped in while he was in the shower and, if judging by the door being open enough to see through she made a quick get a way after getting herself a peek. Well, well that certainly changes things. Hyde quickly dried off with the towel, dressed and, ran my fingers through my freshly clean and now soft although damp curls. Looking around he noticed, she nabbed his dirty clothes but, doesn't see a hamper or anything else to hold the used towel. Hyde walked out calling for her planning on calling her out on spying on him.

"Jackie, oh Jackie! Where are you, you little sneaky fox?" Hyde called to her while spinning on the spot looking for her. She came out of the closet red faced not looking him in the face and, snatches the towel and then retreating back to the closet before coming back empty handed. She was still blushing only this time looking at him through her lashes. "Someone was naughty and caught her first peek of a guy, wasn't she Jacks?" At her guilty expression I continue and allay her fears. "I'm just jealous that you got to see me when I'm being tortured with the fact that I can look at you in those scraps sleep clothes and what you were wearing earlier but not touch." Hyde told her while looking her up and down hoping to calm her down while showing he is interested.

"I'm sorry Hyde, I realized when it was too late that I forgot about towels and, I- I ju- just didn't want you to get cold." She told Hyde while looking right at him even through her stuttering making him remember his glasses and slip them on again. "About the no touching, you're right. I really like you and have since the beginning of the year. I know I'm just a freshman and you're a sophomore but, I'd like to be friends. If you ever decide you want to date me I'd be happy but, I'm not some skankoid who hooks up with people just to hook up." She regained her normal attitude and inner strength when she set down her boundaries and in the typical high school queen bitch way that she's earned she did it with more balls that most guys, well guys her age.

"It's fine Jacks. I understand and in the interest of keeping my balls away from pain I'll keep that in mind. So what snacks did you bring? I plan on inducting you into 'the circle'." He asked to relieve the tension. There was no way he was going to broach the relationship thing, not yet anyways. Maybe when he know what he wanted.

"The what? I brought chips and chocolate. Now what is this circle thing?" She asked tilting her head and revealing her neck that he just wanted to mark and lick. _Damn this is gonna be so much harder than I thought._

_

* * *

_

Circle Time

"Whoa, why didn't I try this before? Who look a butterfly… don't move it's on your hair. Oh darn it disappeared." Jackie giggled before taking another hit. Even high she's smokin'. _Heh, heh, she's smokin' in a token circle, I'm genius. _I've never considered a circle attractive, not even when Donna was in it.

"I don't know but you should come by more often." When the high came down he'd realize the impossibility but, for now it was a nice fantasy.

* * *

Forman Basement

"Hey guys." Jackie's voice broke through Hyde's thoughts when she entered the basement. "I was wondering if Donna was here. I was going to see if she wanted to hang out. Do you know where she is?" She asked the groups looking around her eyes pausing on Hyde for a brief pause. He hoped his friends and the new foreign kid were too stunned by her being there to notice. Eric broke out of his fog first and spoke for the group, well mostly.

"She just went up to get snacks for the cir- um to snack on while we sit around and talk. Who said you could be here? Don't you have someone's life to destroy Darth Vator?" Eric sniped after almost slipping but, seriously unless there a part of the group no one would know and Eric doesn't know about Hyde inducting her last night so what's his deal Hyde thought annoyed. He didn't worry though. His girl, yes his girl; he decided after waking up cuddled with her, she just doesn't know his decision yet, knew how to take care of her.

"Well, string bean, for your information Donna told me she'd be here when we talked in study hall and told me to come over if I wanted hangout today. Not only that but, really, sitting around 'talking' means you need to stock up on snacks. Any dimwit, yes that includes you, can tell what the stuff in the middle is for and what you're going to do. I'm joining; Donna and I can just go out after." She finished while looking at Donna who came down just in time to see Eric get burned, and nodded at Jackie. Hyde was relieved to see Jackie managed to get the seat by his chair. _Huh, Jackie and Donna are going to be friends in public. Perfect! She looks so hot ripping someone a new one!_


	4. Realizations and Acceptance

I keep meaning to say this but, I realize I made them younger and that's because I wanted to write more without future plan drama butting in. I don't own That 70's show but I own this plot.

HydePOV

With Jackie being there made Hyde glad that he wore his tight fitting Led Zeppelin shirt as he saw her sitting there in a knee length brown woolen skirt that curved to her thighs, hips and waist which brought his attention to her shirt with a pattern he'd never be able to label or want to be able to label, all he cared about was that it some how showed off her tits without showing cleavage. The downside was that Kelso was trying to catch her attention with his vest while the foreign kid, Fez, who was sitting in the middle of the couch, was trying and botching lame pick up lines. He watched as Donna took mercy on his girl, who was in no uncertain terms turning them both down and not having any luck, by kicking Fez out of the spot and distracting Kelso by asking who wanted to start. It wasn't weird having Jackie there like he thought it would be. Hyde looked around to see if anyone was looking annoyed or uncomfortable and, sadly, unsurprisingly Eric being the big baby he is was looking like he just sucked on a lemon while glaring at Jacking with his arms crossed over is typical stripped polo covered chest. Fez took his place on a metal lawn chair with only a seat cushion and after a couple turns around the circle Donna announced that, Jackie and she needed to get to the mall. She was going on about a present of some sort, Hyde had no clue he was high and busy checking Jackie out waiting for her to walk out so he could look at her ass. As she was walking he noticed her brown leather pointy high healed boots that disappeared under the hem of her skirt. He decided that even though she could inflict damage with those she should get more simply for the fact that they do wonderful things to her already perky tight butt.

A couple hours later of listening to Fez and Kelso randomly talking about Jackie and making Forman complain about her being around between his whining about not wanting a birthday party the girls returned just in time for Mrs. Forman to come down to the basement and see who all was staying for dinner.

"I'm making BLT's, who's staying to eat? Ooh Jackie, honey, you get no choice you're staying. I need to get some meat on those bones." She told her while clasping her hands in front of her chest and finishing with her trade mark laugh. Hyde watched her turn to the rest of them asking, "So, who else is staying?" Everyone but, Fez who said his host parents wanted him home in fifteen minutes, was staying for dinner. Getting her answer and her wish of more kids to care for Mrs. Forman went back up to the kitchen. Immediately Eric turned to Jackie.

"So devil, what did you do to my mom to get her under her spell? Is there anything else of mine you'd like to ruin? Let's see you intruded on circle time and now dinner. What more can you take from me?" He asked her and looked around expecting support. Hyde glared at him through his shades even while Donna came to bat for Jackie.

"Actually Eric, I invited her over this afternoon because we're friends now and I didn't want to break plans with her when I remembered about coming here get use to her being around or me being gone more." Donna scolded and finished with a hard jab to his chest. Hyde was proud when he saw his girl speak up for herself after Donna finished.

"Actually, now there is also your birthday. Your mom invited me yesterday and, I wasn't going to come and had told her I wasn't sure. You just changed my mind and sealed your fate with that _warm _welcome. Really thank you. You can thank yourself too while you are at it." The mixture of sarcasm and bitch was perfect and Hyde couldn't hide the smirk that matched the one she wore as she finished crushing his response before he could even think about it. Hyde couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"Eric man, shut up and quit your bitching. It'll be nice having more than one girl around. If I have to listen to one more rant about people you are afraid of and parties you don't want because you're a 'man'. Grow up man. Well I've said my peace I'm off to get a drink. Anything else your mom might feel inclined to invite your friends? I can let her know Jackie would feel more welcomed if she had you invite her." Hyde cackled. He looked at Jackie after making sure no one could see mouthed to her to follow.

"I'll join you. Maybe if I put on a puppy dog look she'll give me a lifetime invite to dinner and all Forman events." Hyde listened as Jackie added on to his previous comment with her own complimentary cackle and following him up the stairs. Once they were in the hall at the top of the stairs Hyde pulled a surprise looking Jackie into his arms and spun around in a circle before setting her back on her feet and loosening his arms enough for her to step back but, still remain in his hold.

"You are brilliant. You may even be good enough to become my little protégé sometime in the future. So I figure will leave about half an hour after dinner so I can get my stuff. It'll be plenty dark enough so you can use that as a reason to tag along with me again and you can let me in your house." He whispered conspiratorially with a wink at the end. He watched as a slight blush rose up her neck and highlighted her cheek bones. All he could think was how beautiful she was and how he never thought he'd think that about anyone. This girl was twisting all his preconceived notions about her. Funny thing is though is that he still treats everyone else the same way. Go figure.

"Um, thank you. C'mon let's go before anyone decides to come upstairs or the Forman's decide to go downstairs. I really am thirsty." She pulled away, grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the kitchen letting go just before entering when they heard Mrs. and Mr. Forman talking while Mrs. Forman fried the bacon. Hyde followed behind far enough to watch her hips sway but, not noticeable to anyone. Hyde reached around Jackie grabbing the handle of the fridge to take advantage of the chance to press himself against her back. He didn't bother hiding the smirk that crossed his face when he felt her shiver. He opened the fridge and stepped back allowing her to reach in and grab juice for them both. When she walked to the counter he shut the fridge and walked to the cupboard that the Forman's keep their cups in taking down two and handing one to Jackie and waited while she poured her juice and surprised him when she took his cup and brushed her fingers against his then pouring him his cup of juice.

"So, Steven are you and the Burkheart girl together now?" Mr. Forman's question jolted them to the fact that they weren't alone. They both turned to see both Forman's looking at them expectantly. Jackie was the one who answered.

"No sir. I'm here cause' Donna invited me and I happen to be getting along with everyone, so far, except string bean." At Mrs. Forman's look of shock Hyde nudged Jackie. "What? Oh, I uh, well I'm sorry but, your son is a string bean." Completely unapologetic in the face of someone's parents and, she burned the person twice. Hyde was not surprised at all when Mr. Forman burst out laughing and Mrs. Forman gasped and stuttered. What did surprise him was what happened next.

"I like you girl. You should come around more often." Red told her and went back to reading his paper while Mrs. Forman told them to tell everyone downstairs that dinner was almost ready and to wash up.

They were walking up Jackie's driveway when she turned towards Hyde and grabbed his forearm.

"You do realize you are staying here right? You can get a job put this as your place a residence; I'll even vouch for you. You can save up and if you ever decide to move out you could afford to get an apartment or move back with your mom and be able to have food for yourself. Right now though you ARE staying here. That's final. C'mon my parents are at some charity party or convention, I'm not sure." For some reason he couldn't explain he was still surprised that she could be so bossy but, doing the nicest thing for him at the same time. As she turned to walk away he smacked her ass making her yelp and jump a bit. She turned back to look at him so he smirked and lowered his glasses to wink at her. Her gasp of shock made him silently laugh until she surprised him with her following comment.

"You don't see me smacking your ass or pinching it just because I find you hot, although if you want me to…" she trailed off with her own wink and laugh. He watched her look him up and down, turn back around and continue walking up the path all with a smug grin tugging at his lips. Having self control around her was proving to be tougher than he had thought.

He woke up the next morning to Jackie poking him in the shoulder telling him they needed to get ready for school. He watched as she slid out of bed and walk into her closet to gather her clothes and shoes for the day.

"Your clothes are in that dresser oh and your sheets and blankets are in the cedar chest in the corner. Hurry up; we're going to swing by Donnas' on the way to school. Don't worry she'll think nothing of it. I told her I have to walk by your street on the way to hers. We'll just tell her we saw each other and you decided to bug Eric by swinging by his house with me. It's too true for her to doubt it."

Arriving at Donnas' he was surprised when she ate up the story with out even a flicker of disbelief. His friends could be dense sometimes. On second thought Hyde decided it was most likely denial that he could be nice to Jackie let alone be friends with someone like her AND live with her. To Hyde's delight Eric was twitching with annoyance but didn't say anything when he saw Donna glare and Hyde's own satisfied smirk. Together, Hyde realized giddily, they spelled major burn to any objections he might make to Jackie's presence. It made Hyde hope Eric would open his mouth and let his stupid just flow out.

When they arrived they all went their own ways either to class or their locker. Hyde vaguely heard Donna promise to see Jackie in homeroom. He couldn't be sure but, he thought he heard something about a candle. Whatever, girls are weird no matter what. Half way through the day Hyde saw Jackie hanging outside the cafeteria looking for all the world like she ruled the school and belonged anywhere she decided to stand. Seeing no one around, at least no one around looking at them Hyde walked towards her. When he caught her attention she held up a folded paper for him to see and 'accidently' dropped it while walking away. Realizing that she had been waiting for him he hurried up and picked up the note addressed to him.

_Steven,  
Meet me at the football field under the bleachers right after the last class of the day. No one will see us and there's a shortcut to my house from there. This would be so much easier if we weren't hiding our… whatever this is but, I like having a secret plus it's kind of naughty. Hmm I think you're a bad influence on me Mr. Hyde. Whenever you want people to know we're friends just say the word and we won't hide it. You've known Donna longer, do you think she'll hate me when she finds out you're my best friend and that we were hiding our friendship?_

Sincerely Jacks.

___Damn, I never thought about how pissed Donna would be. If I didn't think she'd blab or let it slip while she was whispering to one or both of us about it cause' let's face it she's not the greatest at stealth._ Hyde knew he was screwed either way and decided to talk it over with Jackie and give her the pros and cons. There she goes again changing me with out trying. He was actually going to talk something out that didn't involve a prank or a party, even then he didn't talk it out he just say what he came up with and direct as they went while making sure to avoid doing the most.

At the end of the day he met her under the bleachers like she said. He was only there five seconds before she reached out and grabbed his hand.

"You ready to go?" She asked with a tug on his hand making him look down at their joined hands before clearing his throat and answering.

"Um, yeah c'mon before someone does see us. Where's this short cut?" Was all he could say because he was too confused by how he liked the feeling of their hands clasped together. The only reason why he wasn't running for the hills to avoid feelings beyond friendship, humor, anger and paranoia is because he knows for a fact it hasn't changed his attitude towards anyone else. As she led the way home he contemplated on whether he should let things proceed or not just incase it does end up changing him more. He dropped the idea when she told him about Kelso hitting on her and his first thoughts were of how he could get revenge on him with a good burn without making it obvious why and the jealousy he was denying at the moment, told him he was only changing on terms of her and that she was a without a doubt not going to have a reason to consider the idiot.

When they got back up to their room, using a back way and hidden stairs and hallways that she assured him are only used by her and that the servants only entered to clean, they did their homework. More like Jackie did hers and demanded Hyde did his too. They just hung out for a little bit before Jackie sent him out to the Hub for food since her parents were gone for the next two weeks. Apparently it was a trip they'd planned a month ago. They ate and messed around for a couple of hours before they decided to see what everyone else was up to. Hyde suggested he head straight to the Forman's and that Jackie head to Donnas' so they didn't arrive together. It was also a precaution just incase someone asked the Pinciottis they'd be able to say Jackie went there looking for Donna. What Hyde didn't count on was Donna to still be doing homework and to ask Jackie to hangout and head over to the basement together. Half an hour later finally Jackie showed up much to Hyde's relief. Now all they had to do was not act too familiar burn Eric together. Their cover up 'bonding' and watch Kelso trick Fez into doing shit by saying it was 'American'. All in all it was an awesome night especially when Kelso managed to burn himself while hitting on Jackie. _Hilarious, a totally deserved burn serves him right for hitting on my Jacks. Ugh again with the mine, whatever I might as well admit that she's mine even if it's not official and if I have it my way it won't be for a while. _Around nine Hyde took off and waited at the top of the stairs while Jackie called out for him to wait so it would seem like he was already gone. She must have believed it because she plowed into him when she got to the top of the stairs. He caught her just barely and pulled her into his chest. Surprising both of them he held her tight and kissed the top of her head before telling her to be more careful then released her and pushed her ahead in case Red and Kitty were in the kitchen. While waiting a couple minutes he thought of how is heart stopped when she almost fell down the stairs and then when his lips touched her head it almost beat out of his chest.


	5. Birthdays and Holidays

A lot longer than normal. I really hope you enjoy. My plot, not my show.

HydePOV

_Dear God, I know I don't talk to you and struggle in believing in you but, Thank You. _Hyde had no clue what to think. The fact he could have lot her if she fell and hit the stairs wrong kept flashing through his brain. Whether they are just friends or more doesn't matter he almost lost his Jackie. He let go of her until he had to and even then he shadowed her every step until they were out of sight of the Forman house in which he grabbed her hand and held tight. Once they reached the Burkhart mansion he was able to loosen his grip. When they reached the room he finally was calmed down enough to realize accidents happen and that he can't be there to watch her every step. Besides he couldn't seem like a wimp and not leave her side. She'd kick him if he tried and he liked not having bruised shins.

"Steven thank you for catching me. That was really scary." Jackie broke Hyde out of his thoughts when she returned from the bathroom now dressed in a night gown that just reached her knees. _This must be my reward for saving her. _Was all Hyde could think at the moment.

"It's fine Jacks. Couldn't have my landlady get hurt now could I?" He diffused the situation and returned it back to their normal light hearted fun banter. He threw her a wink and a smirk before walking into the bathroom changing into pajama pants deciding against a shirt that night. He'd just get up early for a shower tomorrow. He walked back out to see Jackie just getting into bed. Going against their normal of starting out with space between them and pretending that they didn't wake up spooning, he crawled into bed right behind her and pulled her into his tight muscular chest. It was odd and mostly awkward for the first few moments but, eventually he relaxed and fell asleep not sure if she was already asleep or still awake. Like his normal attitude though he didn't care. He was comfy and had a hot chick in his arms. Nothing could be better.

It was a couple weeks later and Hyde couldn't believe that he was actually walking up to the Forman's sliding glass door with Point Places very own princess. It was all insane. He walked into the kitchen first and waited for Jackie to come in before shutting the door. Looking around it looked like they were at a dorky twelve year olds party. Streamers and clown faces all over and if he wasn't mistaken there was pin the tail on the donkey. He could even hear Red complaining about bobbing for apples. _Forman is going to lose it. I can't wait for the entertainment to begin. _Walking down the stairs to the basement he heard the tell tale signs of an infamous Eric Forman tantrum.

"Forman shut your yapper. No one wants to hear you whine and bitch about how your loving mother is forcing a party celebrating the day the worlds skinniest girl was born." Hyde heard Jackie snap from behind him before she walked around him to plop down on Donnas' right side.

"Don't worry Jackie he's just trying to secure Biggest Baby too. He's miles ahead of his competition though. Isn't that right Kelso?" Hey he couldn't be left out of a good burn; he was even able to burn Kelso making it a double burn.

"BURN!" Kelso shouted after Hyde finished.

"Kelsooo my friend you were burned too." Fez cooed at the person he obsessively adored. It just wasn't right the way he looked at and treated Kelso. Hyde worried that he'd try and join himself with Kelso. The thought of those idiots making one giant idiot made him shiver.

"So? I can't resist it's in my blood to point out good burns." Kelso replied like it was that simple.

"God you're so stupid; and you wonder why I won't go out with you." Jackie threw in with a scoff and eye roll. Hyde just sat and observe as his friend sat with his jaw hanging open looking confused before jumping in trying to win over Jackie again.

"Damn Jackie. If you'd just look at me you'd see why we should be together. We're the two prettiest people in this town. Probably the state. We are perfect together. I'll become a model and will be able to give you all the money and gifts you want. It's perfect." Listening to that Hyde began to doubt what Jackie said about liking him. Would she go for Kelso based on looks and false promises of wealth? His fear, not that he'd ever admit it, was needless when he heard her respond.

"I want someone hot and masculine, someone who won't squeal when he get's scared. Oh and I don't know maybe someone who can protect me and himself and can survive in the world. Give up already you numb skull." Listening to Jackie tear Kelso a part like that while also describing him had Hyde fighting a smug smirk and pulling her to his lap. He replaced it with a laugh and suggestion of some circle time.

Later when they were all upstairs after the Forman adults and Eric's sister, Laurie, who came home at Kitty's request, all left they were all sitting around the kitchen Hyde and Jackie sitting at the table with Donna till he saw Jackie elbow Donna in the ribs then jerk her head towards the sliding glass door. Curious Hyde watched while Jackie mumbled about presents and Donna stood up before walking to the cupboard thing by the door and then asking Eric to join her. He didn't have much time to observe because Jackie was asking where the bathroom was.

"I'll take you so you don't trip on Forman's dolls or any other toys, plus with Laurie back you never know what kind of traps the hell beast has set up." He led her down the hall and to the stairs ignoring Eric's indignant spluttering about action figures and miniatures. Once out of sight he picked Jackie up on impulse and kissed her while walking up to the bathroom door where he finally broke the kiss and set her back down directing her in.

"I'm going to mess with Forman's room so if he get's suspicious of how long I was gone, which I doubt, he'll assume I was doing that. Hurry up it's the last door on the right." Hyde walked away looking confident and hiding his satisfied smirk at Jackie's shocked expression. Five minutes later he turned hoping it was Jackie coming in and not one of his other friends, especially Eric because he wasn't down rearranging and, repositioning his 'action figures'. His wish was satisfied when he heard and saw Jackie laugh at his handy work.

"Want some help? If you have more plans than just putting his dolls in sex positions then with my help it will be done faster." She explained with an evil smirk before she dropped and kiss on his lips. The feel of her silky lips on his only encouraged his mischievous mood and want to mess with his friends room more and quickly so he can make out with his vixen.

"Okay, you get his Leia and Hans Solo doll and put them together however you want. Then we both get to work on putting some of Laurie's, pre-skank days, sheets on his bad and pillows and hide his sheets somewhere he'll never look… under the couch in the basement." Being bold and, hoping it won't get him kicked, pinched or nipples twisted, he pulled her into a longer and deeper kiss than the first and smacked her ass harder than normal making her yelp into the kiss and jump into his body from the surprise. Not letting her go he spun around and walked towards the bed where he tossed her before heading back to what he was doing before she came in. He had to make sure it was done before Eric had a chance to ruin the fun. When he was satisfied with their handy work he grabbed her hand and pulled her to his chest so her back was resting on his torso and her head on his shoulder. Finally pulling away he turned and open the door.

"After you Jacks." He told her indicating with his arm for her to go into the hall before he followed. Once in the hall he stood behind and pushed her hips making her walk far enough ahead to watch her ass sway. Reaching the kitchen he came to the sight of the rest of the gang sitting around except now Donna and Eric were looking awkward and happy while holding hands and a giant gray and grayish purple sand candle in front of Eric.

"Well guys I propose another round of circle time. Birthday boy my present to you is first turn of the circle." Hyde announced to the group. He figured the thought of circle time would distract them all from the fact that he was alone with Jackie for almost fifteen minutes. He may be ready to start something with Jackie he just wasn't sure what. He did know he didn't want them to know yet cause' they'd just ruin it and he didn't need help doing something he's more than capable of doing himself. They'd been in the circle for half an hour when Donna tried sitting in Jackie's lap.

"Get off me you lumberjack. I'm petite and adorable, you'll squish me." Jackie shouted and donned Donna with a new nick name. After she shouted that they heard both the front door and sliding glass door open and shut signifying the older three Forman's arrival.

"Well guys and lumberjack that is my cue to leave." Hyde announced pulling Donna off of Jackie's lap and then lifting Jackie off the couch before setting her back on her feet.

"Me too, it's getting dark can I tag along?" Jackie asked him innocently. He nodded and headed towards the stairs and up to wait for Jackie in the hall. "Okay, happy birthday Eric." He heard her call as she followed him up.

Reaching the bedroom they now shared Hyde claimed her lips for the third time. This time with no threats being caught he took his time exploring her hot mouth with his tongue mesmerizing every bit of it as he felt her fighting for dominance and the chance to return the exploring. He conceded long enough to get her taste in his mouth before taking over and finally allowing his hands to map out her body. Not wanting to scare her off or make her think he's trying to use her he kept his hands to her sides and ass every once in a while squeezing it making her moan or barely caressing her breasts making her sigh. When they finally pulled a part for longer than just a breath or two he realized he was leaning against the dark cherry wood of the foot of her bed. With his breath caught he decided to speak.

"I don't know what exactly I want but, I'm willing to test the waters. Nothing permanent, whatever happens happens. We won't go further than what we just did." He figured he might as well be honest. He managed to avoid talking about feelings and let her know he isn't using her or getting into a relationship he wasn't sure he wanted.

"I understand. If either of us starts dating we stop or if we become interested we stop. Is that what you're trying to say?" _If I have my way she won't be dating anyone and it won't be because they don't want to it's that they won't be able to get near her and if the do they'll be meeting some pissed off fists._ Hyde nodded his agreement before pushing her to get ready for bed. It was Friday night but the gang had big plans for the next day. Smoke bombs needed to be delivered along with shipments of loose toilet paper and egg's, maybe a trip to the water tower is needed too.

After a long day setting off stink bombs at Kelso's to wake him up and landscape improvement the gang which now officially included Jackie they all climbed up the water tower with beer they managed to snag from Eric's dad and Kelso's older brothers. They all sat up there goofing, talking, and joking around before they cracked the first beer thanks to Fez dropping them as he climbed. As Hyde was opening the first beer he watched as Kelso jumped up on the rail calling for a beer to be tossed to him, trying to show off for Jackie. He lost his footing and fell making sophomore year and Jackie's freshman year officially started even if it's been a little more than a month. He walked away with a sprained wrist and a few bruises. After Kelso's release the gang, at Kelso's insistence decided to finish off their night drinking at a park. It didn't take Hyde and the gang much coercion to go a long with his idea since he didn't need pills. Besides Hyde and the rest loved a drunken hurt Kelso, he hurts himself over and over trying to do stupider than usual stunts or starting fights.

Halloween was quickly approaching. A holiday loved by all the gang was amplified at the fact that they could watch Fez go overboard on the tradition of dressing up. Hyde walked into the basement after a day of looking for a job. He hadn't had much luck yet but he was determined. He saw Jackie in what was now her spot sitting next to Donna while they laughed at a Fez dressed up as Batman. Eric and Kelso were filling him with false traditions that served the purposes of making him look like a fool and gaining them free candy. After being turned away at the first couple of houses Fez threw his bag to the ground grumbling about candy with holding jerks. Hyde seeing this swooped in.

"Don't give up Fez you never know when someone will give in. C'mon let's swing by the Forman's and get some candy. When people see you already have some they'll break down."  
The plan worked for some until Fez lost his cool when his costume was mistaken and the old lady threw all her candy at him to get him to shut up and go away. As they walked away they heard her yell out that Fez was a freak. The whole gang except for Fez, who was immersed in his candy burst out in raucous laughter.

"Well now that Fez has gone trick-or-treating what should we do now?" Eric directed his question to everyone. They had all just entered the basement from the outside stairs to avoid Red yelling for them to get lost.

"I say we head over to the old burned elementary." Kelso volunteered. Fez though who hadn't been around when it happened asked what he was talking about.

"Well see here Fezzy the elementary we all went to caught on fire a couple years ago. It was arson but, they never found who did it. Did they?" He looked over at Hyde as he finished and Hyde pretended to be innocent.

"What? I was out of town that week." He decided to offer up as an excuse. He heard Jackie scoff and looked over at her along with everyone else.

"How convenient for you I'm sure." She snickered when he just smirked. "For once I agree with the idiot though. I heard it was haunted though." She added with a mischievous smirk that made him wish they were alone. They hadn't done more than making out and not as heavy as the night of Eric's birthday party. He's okay with it but, he won't turn her down if she wants more. Just last week some guy tried hitting on her and Hyde showed up in time to hear him ask her out. She said yes to going out with him the next night and when Hyde asked her what was up all she said was "I'm not going to sit on my ass letting life pass me by on the off chance you decide you want more than making out. Anyways I'm not going to take the chance of regretting crossing off possible choices." That did not fly with Hyde and he let her know and told her to elaborate. "I know I like you but, my parents didn't date others and now my dad has mistresses and my mom has pool boys. I don't want to turn out with them and if that means having meaningless dates while the guy who I like and seems to like me has commitment issues to prove to myself that I've looked into being with others and that they paled , then so be it. Until you're ready to be mine and have me to be yours then don't try and tell me what to do dating wise. I really like you but, I also have enough self-respect to not be delusional and think it will be any time soon." After that Hyde began to think and when Jackie was on her date he paced until he was too tired and then sat up waiting for her to get home. He knew it must have been bad when she came home at nine when she didn't even leave for it till seven. When she came home he pulled her into his arms and kissed her senseless before growling "Mine." while grabbing her and "Yours." while wrapping her arms around his own torso. From then on they dated. They still hadn't verbally told anyone but, they figured that when people were ready to accept them together they'd make mention of it themselves. So far only Donna has hinted to it and Red and Kitty both congratulated them in their own ways at separate time; on the same day but, still separate. Hyde couldn't have been happier although he didn't admit it out loud he let Jackie know in his own way by holding her hand in public. When Red brought it up he laid it out in simple terms.

"It's about time you two dumbasses pulled your heads out of your butts long enough to get together." Kitty on the other hand gushed and asked how the rest of the gang took it.

"Oh I'm sooo happy. You guys will have to start giving me grandbabies as soon as you're both out of school. I doubt Laurie will be able to she's probably taken enough meds she's sterile and If Eric ever has the guts his kids would beat him up with the strength they'd get from Donna. How'd your friends take it?"

"We haven't told them. We figured we'd let them figure it out and bring it up so they have time to adjust." Hyde explained for them both. "Thanks though Mrs. F."

Hyde is brought back to reality and out of his reminiscing by his girlfriend nudged him. He caught Donna looking but didn't react. Before he would have done something to distract her but, now he was going to let her gather her clues and proof till she was ready.

"We're going now. While you were zoned out we decided it would be best to put off circle time till we got there." Donna told him as they all went out the basement door and out to the driveway. They all climbed into Eric's Vista Cruiser even though everyone but, Jackie and Fez could drive. He was just the only one with his own car.

After walking around the school for an hour they all found themselves in the old teachers lounge. Looking around Hyde found the filing cabinets with the old permanent records. He looked through and pulled out the gangs records.

"Look what I found guys, our old records. What should we do with them?" He asked the rest of them as he threw them on the table in the middle of the room and went over by Jackie who was standing near some broken looking chairs. He put his arm around her shoulders loosely and she cuddled into him while everyone thought. He felt her pull away to stand up straight and looked down at her.

"I have to go to the bathroom. Anybody want to come help me look for a spot to used?" She asked, Hyde was torn on offering to go with her or opting to stay and keep some mystery between them. He was saved by Donna volunteering seeing as she claimed to have to go too. While the girls were gone it was decided that they'd read the files before burning them.

"Okay we'll wait till they get back. Fez hand over some of the candy man; it's tradition to share the loot." Eric decided.

"Yeah man, you're not being very American by hogging it all." Hyde added since he didn't help in the basement earlier.

"Stupid American traditions, taking away my candy. Well I ay no. Get your own you sonofabitches." Fez was taking a stand which Hyde knew would make it all the more fun to pretend to give up and wait to steal it after a circle and make him think he's eaten more than he has. The girls came back looking happier than before.

"Alright ladies we have decided we are going to read these puppies and burn them when we're done. We will start with Eric's." Kelso took it upon himself to inform the girls in his most professional tone. Hyde reached his arm out for Jackie to slip back into his side to keep warm. Hyde watched as Kelso held Eric's folder in one hand and trained one of the three flashlights they had, Donna and Fez had the other two.

"It says here that he's a spindly thing and very nice to have in class. Very polite and willing to do anything asked of him by the teacher. Aww Eric you were an ass kisser and teachers pet all the way back the too. Some things never change." Kelso chuckled as he finished reading from Eric's folder; everyone chuckled and adding in their own comments starting with Donna.

"How cute, so manly and stand up even as a wittle boy."

"Eric I wish I could be as strong as you." Fez added going off of Donnas' sarcastic jibe.

"Gee Eric I can't believe you were single for so long when you had such a head start on being teachers pet and school kiss ass." Hyde looked down and chuckled while she buried into him more to soak up more warmth. He turned to Eric once more to add his two cents and saw Eric looking at them weird. Not caring and wanting to get his burn in he went ahead.

"You're the type of man I wish," He started off faking being overly emotional. "That I'll never be." He continued; he wasn't done though. "And that I hope my future kids end up bossing around." Everyone burst into uncontrollable laughter. Eric tried to come back with something but all he could manage was sputtering.

"Yeah well, try that from juvie, pyro." Hyde knew it was weak and with Jackie around it would never happen. She didn't boss him but she balanced him out. "Let's read Hyde's now." Eric suddenly stated.

"Okay, read away Kelso. Let's hear what they had to say about me." He didn't care either way.

"It says here that Hyde is an emotionally stunted and angry little boy with destructive tendencies demonstrated when he willfully and maliciously destroyed Susie Olson's diorama. It's suggested he be put in anger management courses in his teens." Kelso ended laughing. "They pegged you Hyde." He felt a squeeze on his side and looked down to see Jackie smiling and wink at him. Now he had no problem to admitting to what he did but, he knows he didn't do that.

"I never did that." He defended himself. He heard slow clapping and looked at Eric who was doing the clapping.

"That would be because I did it Hyde." He stated proudly looking at his friends.

"What the hell man. You watched me get reprimanded in front of the class instead of stepping up? Kelso you should add to his file and coward who let's his friends take the fall for him. Thanks a lot man."

"What the hell Eric. Why'd you even destroy it?" Donna asked the question Hyde wanted the answer of and he assumed the rest of the gang wanted to know also.

"Because mine rocked and hers was better than mine. I had to go down so mine was the best. It's not like it made a difference in Hyde's life anyway." Hyde listened to a teacher's pet excuse.

"Yeah it did man, for all we know I could care bout school. Huh, no never mind I wouldn't care no matter what." He chuckled and squeezed Jackie when he saw her worried look in the corner of his eye. "Alright Donnas' will be boring all it will say is she's smart, behaves, and get's along better with boys than girls."

"Dude, that's so funny that's almost exactly what it says."

"It is true. I'm reading it too. Almost word for word. It's creepy. Maybe this place really is haunted. Ei I am truly scared now, let's hurry up. So we can leave." Fez commented from behind Kelso.

"Kelso, toss your folder to Eric to read." Donna ordered.

"Hmmm, it say's they worry about his mental health. He's smart but, easily distracted. He ate glue one day while watching the girls play. Kelso this part is from a different school and the year before. We met in first grade but, this says it was in first grade too. Did you get held back?" Hmmm, something they all want to know and Hyde can use later.

"Yeah man, were you? We all want to know." Donna chimed in while Jackie nodded and Fez tried to soothe him. Hyde just stood there smirking.

"What? No of course not. You're just reading it wrong. God!" Was Kelso's indignant response to all the questions.

"No I'm not. Seriously were you?" Eric tried again.

"Dude," Hyde finally spoke up. "If you are you can buy beer for us next year." He figured that would encourage the truth from his friend.

"Really, yeah then you might as well know the truth. My mom held me back because of the glue incident. She thought I was too immature." He sighed. Fez clapped him on the back in support. Breaking the silence Donna walked to the table.

"Who wants to read Jackie's?" Hyde didn't even let her finish before he was walking towards her.

"I'll be taking that. Thanks Donna." He strode back to Jackie and opened the folder. He couldn't hold in his laughter when he read the first line that stated his girlfriend's whole name. It was no wonder she went by Jackie B. Burkhart. His laughter garnered him questions from his friends. He finally answered with one of his own.

"Do you guys want to find out what Jackie's middle name is?" As soon as he finished he felt one of her hands cover his mouth and looked down to see her glaring threateningly at him. She removed her hand after he made no move to remove it himself or to talk. As soon as it was gone he blurted out the answer and felt his shins begin to sting.

"Beulah!" He backed away from her tiny dangerous feet till he thought she calmed down. Not wanting his friends to see him mushy even if he didn't care if they found them out he suggested a circle. Once thoroughly distracted he dropped a kiss on her head and one hand the apologized.

"It's okay. By the way I'll be tired and have a headache when we get home." _I was expecting worse but, I won't say anything about it. Just accept it in manly Zen silence._


	6. Celebration

Lemon in this chapter. I don't own That 70's Show but I own this plot. **If anyone remebers when Jackies birthday is please let me know in review or pm. I need it for part of the story and can't remember when it wsa suppose to be when they had it in the show for the episode where Kelso buy's her a present and Hyde gives her his favorite Led Zeppelin shirt. **Repost just with the skip bars sorry about the confusion but, the inconsistancy was going to bug me.

HydePOV

_Finally a help wanted sign._ Hyde had been looking for jobs since a couple weeks of living with Jackie but just wasn't having any luck. It was the weekend after Halloween and he finally found a place hiring he figured he had a pretty good chance of getting hired at. The Foto Hut, seriously how hard could it be? Walking up to the hut he knocks on the door waiting for whoever was inside to open the door. Being impatient and annoyed that the person was too lazy to walk the few feet to the door to open it he pounded on the door till they answered.

"Leo dude, what are you doing here? Do you work here?" He was surprised to see the frazzled and confused looking hippy open the door.

"Do I know you man?" Leo asked not to Hyde's surprise.

"It's me Hyde, man. Remember me?" Hyde hoped his name would jog the man's memory.

"Oh yeah man, uh do you want some film or something. You know this is a drive-thru right? Whatever, c'mon in anyways man."

"No, I'm here for the job. Think you can set me up with it?" He told Leo as he shut the door behind them.

"I'm hiring? Oh, yeah I must be there's a sign. Huh, oh Hyde I'm hiring so I can have more time to do stuff. Do you want a job? I can put in a good word with the boss." Used to this Hyde just nodded at the man.

"Thanks man, when will you know if I can?"

"It's a done deal man. I run this place and own it. Do you mind if I pay you in cash though? I don't want big brother knowing my business."

"That's fine man. I understand you're taking a stand to the government, not letting them control you." Hyde was totally for it especially if it meant he was being paid.

"Nah man, I mean my big brother. He's always in my business trying to tell me what to do." Hyde just nodded his head in surprise.

"So when do you want me to start?" He really wanted to tell Jackie as soon as possible.

"Now if you want man. I have a film pick up to make. Some good 'film' if you know what I mean." Confused at first Hyde smirked when it clicked. He was going to love work.

"Sure, when is my first pay day?" He hoped it was soon.

"This coming Friday and depending on how much film is sold and of what kind you can make up to a hundred and seventy five plus a cut of however much we make on pictures. It's a surprisingly good business man." Not sure how to take that he'd be dealing for Leo without trying he just nodded and told him he had it covered.

Walking into the basement he found all his friends there and noticed Jackie looked ready to beat Kelso. _Time to save the day I guess_ he thought to himself.

* * *

"I officially have a job. As an added bonus I just finished my first shift. It's at the Foto Hut. My old friend Leo owns it. I told you about him didn't I? Well he's this old hippy guy who's been doing circles of his own for so long he's lucky he can remember his own name. It's awesome but, can get in the way sometimes." He explained as he took his seat and squeezed Jackie's knee at the end. He looked over to her to see her beaming with what looked like pride. He's seen a shadow of that look form her before but, this was different along with the fact that it's the first time someone's directed it at him.

"That's great Steven! You're the first of all of us to get a job. I say we go celebrate; on me." He loved how enthusiastic she was for him; it meant he didn't have to show much emotion.

"Yeah whatever it's no big deal. I say we go to the Hub everyone buy's their own and if someone wants to buy someone else something special they can." He winked at Jackie to soften the rejection of a big celebration.

"Well okay let's go. To the Bat mobile!" Eric was the first to concede and urged everybody to go to his car.

* * *

Later after they were down eating they were around the circle again. Jackie sat on Hyde's lap while Eric and Donna were on the couch leaving Kelso across from them in a lawn chair and Fez on a chair across from the couch. They were all laughing at Fez complaining about his needs and how none of the American girls were as easy as he was promised. No one seemed to notice how cozy he was getting with Jackie. He didn't care either way but, he was worried about how set against them were to choose to not notice how he was rubbing and caressing her sigh moving it up and in a little bit more with each swipe or how she was writhing and wiggling in his lap making it hard, and hard for him to keep his promise. This was all wrapped and presented to them with both of them trying to hold in their gasps and occasional small moan or whimper. He was beginning to think they would never accept them. If they didn't say anything he was going to announce it at Thanks Giving that's all there was to it. As he was thinking of this he realized he'd need to start staying at his house most nights to be able to keep his promise. He didn't want her to think all he wanted from her was physical and he certainly didn't want it to become the center of their relationship. Well that's not entirely true he wanted it but not as the main thing holding them together.

Circle View

"Guys check out my fingers. Their huge, and look at my feet their even bigger, like clown feet. Hehehe clown feet. Ooooh." Donna rambled on and spaced out looking around only to see her hands or feet again and start again.

"Do you know what? This is like Star Wars only Darth Vator is Jackie, I'm Luke, Donna is Leia and Kelso is Chubaka. It's so messed up that we invite the evil in."

"Hey what about me you sonofabitch? No one ever remembers Fez or his needs. I have needs too people like being noticed or doing it with whores. Donna will you help me with my needs?"

"Hey just because I have beautiful hair doesn't mean I have to be the hairy one. You're not good looking like me I should be Luke."

"Hey bean twig. The only one you got right was Steven. If anything I'm Leia and he is Hans Solo. They are the hot ones and should obviously be together. Luke isn't manly enough and he's too pretty to last with Leia." _Well if that doesn't declare us as a couple I don't know what does._

"I can't believe we're letting him taint the circle with Star Wars when we could talk about how the government is trying to control our thoughts man. I'm serious." With that the process of random thoughts and complaints of needs started all over until Mrs. Forman called them up for ice cream as a treat for him getting a job. He looked at Jackie and saw her sheepishly smile at him under his accusing look.

"Well that makes two people you know that I can stand now Eric. Why don't you try and become the third by following Hyde's lead and get a job." Hyde wore a smug look while holding onto Jackie's waist with one arm and she stood next to him. He loved watching Red make fun of Eric and the fact that his foxy woman was by his side in a form fitting low cut shirt and ass hugging denim jeans just amplified it by one hundred.

* * *

Not wanting to run the risk of Jackie over reacting in her tired state when they got home Hyde decided to tell her tomorrow about his decision. He knew if he used logic and explained his reasoning and threw in that if they aren't together all the time it'll be even better when they are together. After changing into sweatpants and forgoing a shirt he climbed into bed expecting to find her asleep; he was surprised when she turned in his arms and kissed him, he didn't hesitate to deepen it and rolled over her laying his body along hers gently rocking his hips into hers. He pulled away for air before attacking her neck and sliding down the straps of her silky night gown. With her parents back now he knew they needed to be quiet but, couldn't stop and her gorgeous moans just urged him to continue till he had her writhing and shouting his name using hi lips, tongue and fingers.

"Jackie I'm going to make you feel so good doll, you'll be screaming my name with every burst of pleasure and shouting it for the world to hear that I'm the one making you feel so wonderful when I finally let you cum. The only you'll be able to do when I'm done is lay there catching your breath. I understand that your parents are home but with them at the other end of the floor and the pillow you're going to cover your mouth with it should be safe." He told her looking into her eyes and for the first time realized they were mismatched slightly; he always knew they were jewel tone though.

With that he kissed her again, making a path down her neck and sliding her night down passed her beautiful perky over a handful tits. As soon as both were exposed to him he devoured her left nipple. Laving it with his tongue till it was almost painfully hard looking. He bit down hard enough to cause a brief flash of pain then overwhelming pleasure before giving the same attention to her right one. He looked up in time to see her grab his pillow and covers her mouth to smother her high pitched pleasure wail. He smirked around her nipple before moving down covering her torso and flat stomach in kisses, licks, and nips all the while moving the night gown with him. When he finally revealed her panties her shot her a grin when he saw they were black and silky. He slid them down her thighs kissing and licking all the way to her ankle before throwing them. He loved listening to her moans. Gasps, pants, and whispers. Even he didn't want to keep them all to himself he'd record them and let Led Zeppelin create songs with them. Coming back up he saw her pussy was bare. Not something any "self-respecting, decent girl" would do. Normally they left that to strippers and French sluts. God his girl is perfect. Not waiting for any signal that she was ready or that it was oaky he spread her legs wide open rested between her hips and licked up her slit before spreading her pussy lips and his lips and tongue on her clit occasionally nipping it with his teeth, knowing that if his Jacks didn't want it should would have made it clear after he told her what he wanted to do. He was enjoying her writhing and sounds of unadulterated ecstasy. He slipped his right index finger in lightly rubbing and stroking her inner walls every once in a while he'd rub her G spot for an extra loud scream. Fuck he could cum from her taste and listening to her in pleasure alone. He slipped another finger in and felt her walls start to clench, between clenches he thrust another finger in stretching her with three of his fingers now. He was thrusting quick and rough now wanting to her shout her orgasm. When she started to cum he pulled his fingers out and thrust his tongue in over and over while rubbing her clit with her left thumb. He slipped his soaking wet fingers down between her ass cheeks and began stroking and rubbing her ass slipping his middle finger in half way past the first knuckle and began stroking in time to his tongue. She came and she came hard filling his mouth with her delicious juices. He slipped his left thumb into her pussy and thrust in time with his finger that was fucking her ass she was still coming and didn't look about to stop. He slipped another finger in her ass and she shouted out.

"Oh God Steven, please don't stop oh God, never stop. Fuck baby I can't wait to feel you in my pussy and my ass. Shit you're a sex god Steven. Mine and mine only. Shit." By the time she was done rambling he'd slowed to a stop and had pulled all fingers from her. He layed next to her called for her attention.

"Jacks baby, look at me." She turned to look at him lazily with a sated smile on her lips. "Open the beautiful mouth for me doll." She did as he told her and he slipped his thumb in her mouth. "Suck baby, taste yourself. It's so good doll you've ruined me for all others. Your mine! And I'm yours. No changing that ever. I'll be right back; I'm going to wash my hands. Go to sleep but stay naked. I want to feel all your skin against me." As he made his way into the bathroom he realized he would one day end up loving her and possibly be in live with her. He was actually happy at the thought. Looking at his sweatpants he decided a shower was in order and he knew exactly what he'd be thinking about before he washed up.


	7. Revealing and Surprises

I don't own That 70's Show but, I own this plot. Please read my other That 70's Show story "Laughter and Love" the title will change once I have more story to create an apt title. The summery sucks but, starts with Hyde walking into the hotel room in Chicago but Jackie isn't facing the door and let's who she thinks is Kelso have it. R&R it PLEASE! Some drama of course but all funny multi chap that 70's show story. I hope you enjoy this chaper. R&R

HydePOV

"C'mon doll face, don't try to use that face on me. We knew this wasn't a permanent situation especially if we want to have a relationship anywhere near normal, which is boring, then we need to spend more than class time apart." Hyde tried to explain while ignoring a pouty Jackie who decided to not put more clothes on after he had told her while she was putting on a bra and panty set that he was planning on going back to staying at his mom's, at least for the majority of the time. She was admittedly making it very hard to resist. "I'm just going to get ready to meet up with everyone. I'll stay here on weekends and school breaks; occasionally when your parents are gone. You'll see it'll be better this way." He went into the bathroom to get ready before she could start anything to persuade him into not going back to his mom's. When he came out it was to an unpleasant surprise of his girl dressed so almost every inch of skin was covered except her face, hands, and whatever bit of neck her cowl neck sweater didn't cover. He'd rather her kick, pinch or slap him instead of this. At least when she's violent it's over quickly and only a bruise as side effect this will last all day.

"I'm ready; let's go so this day can continue. The sooner it starts the quicker you can leave me. Poor little ole me left to sleep all alone in this." As she finished her last sentence she pulled out a slinky deep red teddy and panty set. It was official he thought to himself, she was trying to kill him.

"That's not fair babe. You'd know I'd love to stay here with you but, sooner or later Edna is going to try and make me come back and then people would find out I'm here. Plus this way we won't want to kill each other as much. Now as you said let's get this day moving. I've got a hot date later that I don't want to miss." Hyde shot at her with a wink in revenge for the nighty.

"Steven! You better joking or I'll kick you." Her shrieked warning was taken seriously by him. Since she started hanging around the gang they'd all been kicked, slapped, punched, pinched and on occasion bitten enough to know not to mess with her.

"Who says you aren't who I was talking about? Someone has to walk the poor baby home in the dark." He mocked her in his own brand of apologizing. He was Hyde there was no way he was going to apologize to anyone, not even his girl, unless it was major.

* * *

Sitting around the circle once again the gang was laughing at an episode of _Bewitched. _He had Jackie on his lap and couldn't help but mess with her by rubbing her legs and periodically caressing her inner thighs enjoying every time she jumped a bit and smothered a squeak.

"Alright guys, who says we go out and do something. I know let's go to the hub." Was Eric's unoriginal idea once the show had ended.

"No man, sorry I can't I've got a hot date tonight." Kelso announced.

"And I have got to get candy so I can watch then end of the date. How some no girls want to take care of Fez's needs? Why?" Fez added to Kelso's input. Hyde and the rest ignored him as they turned their attention to Kelso.

"Who's the poor girl you're going out with tonight?" Donna was the first to ask as everybody listened in curiosity.

"Jackie." He answered simply to everyone's confusion ad Hyde's annoyance. _Who does he think he is trying to steal my girl?_

"No I'm not Michael. I told you one date you got it and blew it. You're not even my type." Her answer eased Hyde's anger only slightly.

"Uh, Kelso if you haven't noticed yet but Jackie is looking pretty cozy with someone else right now and has been for a while now." He was surprised that Donna pointed that fact out to him. He figured it would come down to the dead line and they'd have to actually tell them.

"What are you talking about Donna? Who could she possibly be with when she's always around obviously wanting my attention? She's just playing hard to get. Isn't that right Jackie?" It astounded Hyde that while Kelso was going on about it being impossible for Jackie to be with someone Eric and Fez both looked confused and like Donna just spoke gibberish while growing three heads. He could understand Kelso completely and, Fez only partially because he's foreign and too busy thinking about his needs and candy.

"Do you guy's really not see who's lap she's perched on? I mean c'mon guy's it's not like they've been hiding it. Sure it's creepy and unnatural but, not hidden. I know I've tried to ignore it hoping it would pass but how could you all miss it? Especially you Eric, you are always talking about how much they are together." So that was why she never mentioned it, he thought.

"What? Hyde! How could you do this man? You stole my girl. We had a pact man, no stealing each others girls." Kelso scoffed out raged. He tightened his grip he now had on her waist before speaking.

"She's never been your girl man. You heard her you aren't her type and, every time she turns you down she tells you that and most times will describe what she wants: strong, masculine, hot, brave; that's me to a t man. Besides you can't steal what isn't owned." He chuckled watching Kelso's mouth hang open. It was cut off when Eric blurted out his opinion on the newly revealed couple.

"Devil, I told you she is the devil. This proves it, there is no other way Hyde would be with such a bitch that doesn't listen to rock, ride a motorcycle or believes in one night stands. It must be Armageddon." He stopped when Hyde began to shift as if to stand up.

"Shut your pie hole Eric. She's my hot devil and she's sticking around. You're jealous because she can kick your ass." Everyone laughed at the burn and Kelso forgot what he was whining about in light of a good burn.

"I say we head to the Hub now and see where the night takes us. Forman you're driving us, go get the keys from your dad." He continued once the laughing died out.

"Aye, why don't we ever do what I want to do? It's always 'let's do this' and Fez has no say except ok."

"Well Fez what do you want to do?" Kelso fielded the complaint for everyone.

"Hmmm, I know let's go to the hub. I'm hungry and want fries." Exchanging glances with everyone Hyde spoke up.

"Uh, Fez, that was the plan the whole time." He explained slowly like he was talking to a six year old instead of a sixteen year old.

"I said I want to go to the Hub." With that everyone looked around agreeing to go along with "Fez's plan" and gathered their jackets to leave. When they reached the kitchen they were faced with an angry Red Forman.

"Eric, I thought I told you to rake and bag the leaves in the yard. Why didn't you do it?" He demanded while everyone backed up to avoid the wrath.

"Oh I figured I'd just let the wind take care of it, you know like the old days when the Pilgrims were around." Sensing the impending danger Hyde stepped further back towards the hall leading to the stairs tugging Jackie with him and everyone else following suit. Once at a safe distance but still able to hear what was being said they all watched waiting for the ass kicking to begin.

"Don't be a smartass, you dumbass or I'll stick my foot up your ass. Are we clear?" When Eric nodded and said nothing he continued. "Good, now get out there and do it or you'll be grounded for a week." He stormed out of the kitchen and into the living room beer in hand, not giving the audience to the ass chewing a glance.

"Way to go Eric. Now we all have to suffer." Donna complained being the first one to break the silence.

"I'm sorry guys if you still want to go when I'm done then I'll buy everyone a pop." He offered up.

"Nah man, what she means is now we have to walk. Have fun with the leaves." Hyde took it upon himself to explain while leading Jackie to the sliding glass door.

"Yeah Eric, have fun. Maybe if you are nice the leaves will play with you. Burn!"

* * *

Later that night Jackie convinced Hyde to stay with her when she told him of her parents last minute trip to Mexico. He just couldn't believe how her parents could just leave her like that. He understood his parents pulling something like that cause' their poor but not Jackie's. He thought they'd at least stay around more often for longer periods of time to show her off and marry her off to another equally rich family. He'd kick any guy's ass who tried to lure her away from him. He was just getting out of the shower when he heard Jackie's voice urgently calling for him. He wrapped a towel low on his hips and strode quickly into the room to see what was upsetting her. He was not expecting the sight he found. Jackie was in the teddy set she had showed him earlier only now she was kneeling on her bed; her feet together behind her and her knees separated while resting her hands on the foot of the bed. He was hard as a rock and was sure his cock was now acting as a towel holder.

"Jackie, Jacks doll, you look, you look hot as hell. Forman was right you are the devil and the red of that nighty proves it." He couldn't take his eyes off of her. It was taking all his strength not to lunge at her and rip off all scraps of fabric from her body.

"I thought I'd return the favor and give you a treat for being kind enough to stay with me tonight. I know what you said and I understand your logistics and agree but, I just don't like having you gone when you don't have to be. I've grown to feel safe with you around. It's so hot when you threaten to beat some guy up for checking me out. Now lose that towel. I believe your reward for all of that is to have all of my first starting with being the first I've seen completely naked and to have touched." At her confirmation of having no sexual experience and wanting him to be her first everything starting right then Hyde lost all thoughts of reason and dropped his towel on his walk across the thick dark blue carpet. He crawled up the bed and settled into the pillows at Jackie's insistence.

"You'll have to guide me puddin' pop; I want this to be good." He knew he shouldn't be thinking what he was but the fact that he could still think about the fact that she'd be giving him the perfect head because she wouldn't have anyone else's preferred techniques, without guilt made him happy. He was still the same at the core. He watched as she crawled towards him with her hips swaying sexily and nudging his legs wider apart to lie between them.

"Go with your instinct babe I'll guide you when you need it. If you are half as good at this as kissing you won't need it you'll be a natural." He watched as lust bloomed in her emerald and sapphire eyes and she stoked his length with her right hand never looking away from his own sky blue eyes. He began to moan when she tightened her grip and swiped her thumb over his head before stroking him faster. The whole time her eyes never left him even as she dipped down to lick his tip. He watched in rapture when she let them fall shut and moaning. By God he was never giving her up. She opened her beautiful jewel toned eyes and looked up at him before taking him in her mouth for the first time ever. Her mouth was heaven and hell. Slick and hot waiting for him as she twirled her tongue and slid her mouth down him; his eyes fell shut at the feelings she was causing in him without really doing much yet. He knew he was right when he said she'd most likely be a natural. His eyes were still shut only now they were being squeezed shut by those intense feelings. He about shot through the roof when she went back down and he discovered she had no gag reflex as she let her jaw relax and he felt the head of his cock hit the back of her throat. He reached his hands down and told her to keep going and not to stop as he fisted his both hands in her hair and sped up the pace slowly building up as the pleasure grew by leaps and bounds. The feel of her lips, tongue and hint of teeth gliding over dick was like magic and he never wanted it to end. He pried his eyes open to see her watching him.

"Jacks baby you are perfect. Take one hand and stroke what you can't fit." He paused while she moaned what he assumed was her appreciation of his above average girth and length. "That's it, now take the other one and, shit doll face that's perfect." He didn't need to tell her the rest as she fondled his balls with her left hand. He couldn't hold in her moans and groans as she worked him over with her mouth and hands. He moaned in loss until he looked back down to see her rubbing herself threw her satin panties. Knowing that she was getting hot while going down on him had him on the verge of coming.

"Jackie darling, I'm gonna cum. I can't hold back much longer. Pull back unless you want to taste me." In reply she took him in her deepest, moaned, and grabbed his balls again. He came hard and loud from the mixture of all the feelings and the lust in her eyes. He pulled her up to him and he repaid her twice before carrying her to the bathroom and washing both of them and climbing in bed for the night.


	8. Holiday Season Begins

Read, review, and enjoy. Not my tv show but my plot.

HydePOV

It was getting closer to Thanks Giving and Hyde had been sticking to his plan of staying at his house a majority of the nights. He may have been staying at home but he wasn't stupid he would go to Jackie's for a while every night just to be with her and maybe do some laundry while he explored her body. He hasn't let her even talk about do more than oral. Don't get him wrong he wants to fuck her but he's also warring with his side that wants to go slow and 'make love' like a pansy. It doesn't help that the little devil that calls herself Jackie tries to seduce him into staying at her house the nights he plans to be at his. With the holiday coming up Jackie's parents have been home almost constantly to show what 'good' parents they are to the public. They have almost been caught by her dad coming in to say goodnight to "his little angel". Jackie told him that around any holiday that draws public eye to the city councilman's family her mom and dad stick around to be seen as happy in their family. The attention she's shown in addition to the presents she has thrown at her all year round are to make up for the fact that they'll be gone starting the Monday before Thanks Giving and be back sometime the first week of December. After the third time when Hyde had just climbed over the railing of her balcony and her father saw his shoulder ducking out of view, he put his foot down on not staying as much as to avoid her dad making good on the threat of cops and a shotgun being involved if he was caught touching Jackie.

The only good thing about Donna forcing the gang to acknowledge him being with Jackie was that now they didn't have to worry about someone's breakthrough about what is going on to disturb whatever the group is up to. There are three main downsides: Kelso, Forman and, Fez. Kelso keeps trying to 'win back his girl', Forman complains about how unnatural, creepy and dirty it is that Hyde is with the devil. Fez complains that now he has no chance of ever being with the goddess and his needs will go untended. The whole group keeps trying to tell him that it would have been like that even if Jackie stayed single her whole life. Jackie had even told him to try and find an ugly desperate troll who likes foreigners. He admits that while she's sweet when they are alone and a bitch to almost everyone even her best friend Donna when she gives her backhanded compliments, that they do fight. A lot of the time it's because he's purposely riling her up just to see her flushed in indignation and anger making the make-up part fun. The times when they fight over him not wanting to conform to how everyone else sees how couples should be and her being the queen of the school aren't as fun. He learned the hard way that if he wants her to stop talking so he doesn't have to hear her argument covering her mouth with his hand is bad because she will leave a mark with how hard she bites, next he found out that if he wants to kiss her to shut up he has to caress her back or thighs sometimes both because she'll either bite or try and talk through and between kisses. Neither are fun and the bite won't feel good if she's mad enough.

* * *

It was Thursday after school and only a week until Thanks Giving. He wasn't sure if he should stay with Jackie that whole week. Sure with her parents gone it's no big deal but, what if someone in her family decided to care and drops in to spend the holiday with that branch of the Burkharts? He knew it was pointless to worry but, if he was going to get in trouble he wanted it to be for something illegal, not for making his girlfriend scream her pleasure and thanks for what he was doing to her. Well not unless they were in public and he wasn't going to attempt that until after they'd already had sex and enough for her to initiate it when their in private. He didn't want to scare off his beautiful vixen. He was headed over to the Forman's like usual and he was meeting Jackie over there along with the rest of the gang before he headed to work. He'd had to pick up 'film' from Leo so he wouldn't forget afterwards. He'd told Leo that he'd need the week of Thanks Giving off along with still being paid. He wasn't about to lose out on money when he doesn't have to actually do anything for it. He walked into seeing his friends all gathered around the couch and wooden table, that looked like it use to be a giant spool for wire, and Jackie sitting in his chair looking disinterested in what was happening around her.

"What's up guys? It looks like Eric just got a foot in ass lecture along with being thrown in a fire he's twitching and sweating so bad." He walked over lifted Jackie up into his arms like she was a doll before taking a seat and settling her in his lap. Donna was the one who answered.

"Dill hole here has a history paper on Russian American relations. It's due tomorrow and he hasn't done anything on it. It's due tomorrow so we're trying to help while he's taking turns with Red running interference between Mrs. Forman and her mother. It's scary. They weren't suppose to show up until Monday and now she won't give Mrs. F any peace while she tries to prepare for next week."

"It's really funny though because she called me up to try and talk to her mom while she made preparations for tonight's dinner and now Eric's mom and one of his grandma's like me." Jackie spoke up while turning in his lap giggling evilly.

"So Eric is the only one in his family so far without any sense. No Forman don't even try and mention your sister, she's evil and doesn't even like you. Anyways the fact that she flirted with Kelso at your birthday get's her disqualified alone." He said as his only thought before pulling Jackie's face to his own and ignoring the world while he made out with her. He felt a smack on his shoulder and since Jackie had one hand in his shoulder and the other running over his chest he knew it wasn't her. He reluctantly pulled back and slid his left hand that he hadn't realized slid up under her brown corduroy skirt, caressing and kneading her thigh, back down but, left his right one on her ass where it had been kneading since he pulled her into his lap how ever long ago. He looked to his left where Donna stood with her hand on her hips glaring down at them.

"What, we're busy here?" He didn't see what the problem was. He was enjoying his girlfriend.

"Aren't you going to help? Eric's paper is more important than eating your girlfriends face." Like he cares but, he suppose he better help.

"Fine but, I'm not helping next time. It's not my problem that he's too busy ogling his neighbor that he doesn't do his work." He was ignored except for Jackie's giggle and Fez and Kelso's smothered snickers. He chuckled until he felt Jackie shift in his lap again this time grinding her ass into his crotch. He gripped her hips tightly to stop her form moving. He knew she did it on purpose.

"I think I did a paper like that… what? I'm in advance classes for English and history. I can go home and see if I can find it if you want." He felt her hand slip behind her and rub him through his pants a couple of times when she offered to go get it. Not one to misunderstand he stood up and set he on her feet only to be led out the outside basement door while they slipped on their jackets. As soon as the door was shut he pinned her against the cement retaining wall the runs up along the right side of the stairs and attacked her mouth. When he heard her whimper mixed with her insistent pulling at his shoulders he pulled away enough to reach down push her skirt up enough to reach the smooth, soft skin of her thighs and pick her up. He waited till she had her suede boot clad legs wrapped around his waist to press her into the wall again. He returned back to attacking her mouth as she rand her hands through his hair. Wanting to taste more of her skin he moved his kisses down her neck making her whimper, whine and, moan with every nip, kiss and lick that was paired with his hips grinding into her. He let his hands slide higher up her thighs till he reached what he found to be lace and silk panties. He slid is fingers under the and moved them up, kneading the flesh the whole way, till he had her ass palmed in both hands and used his thumbs to rub circles on what he could reach of her hips. Using the leverage he gained in his quest to have her ass in his hands he pulled her tighter to him, digging his nails in slightly when she squeezed her legs around him. Just as he got his left hand in position to reach her pussy with his thumb and was about to slip it between her folds to help release the pressure he'd built in Jackie Donna threw the door open. Their only saving grace was that the position they were in hid the fact that they were having more than a heated make out groping session. He was afraid of what would have happened if she saw what was really happening. Jackie would slap him and possibly cut him off and Donna would frog him and called him a pig. As it was she just showed disgust and annoyance.

"Jackie, Hyde move your asses. Eric needs this paper. You can go back to fondling each other and trying to eat each others faces after." Once she slammed the door Hyde pulled back and set Jackie back on her feet. Once they were set back to rights and had another mini make out before leaving for Jackie's. Once there though they barely made it in the house before they were at it again. Hyde new that the maids had the afternoon off to do any shopping for their own homes, that was the reason Jackie gave them anyways, so he wasn't worried about being caught. He lifted her up onto the sturdy, heavy looking table; yanked her panties down and off of her, then spread her enough to open her up to his fingers. She was dripping wet and he wanted nothing more than to be buried in her. Knowing this had to be fast, and that her whimpers indicated gentleness would not be appreciated at all, slipped his right hand back under her skirt sliding it as he went so she wouldn't have to change into something clean and started fast hard circles on her sensitive clit, relishing in her shouting of his name and pleading of him to either fuck her with his fingers or get on his knees and eat; just anything to let her cum. Her pleaded demands spurred him on and he tortuously slid his fingers in slowly. Once in as far as they could go he picked up pace with his thumb and started pounding her with his fingers, stealing her screams with his kisses. He couldn't wait until he was balls deep in her making her cry in pleasure but, he wouldn't dare rush her. It would only make her decide to wait a lot longer than he thought he could take before he started beating people up for glancing at her. He felt an incredible urge to mark her as his in anyway possible, preferably by being her first. If everything continued as it was he'd be her only and she'd be his last. The thought almost made him cum and she screamed his name along with her body shaking orgasm. The thoughts running through his head were about making a Mrs. Jackie Hyde come like this for the rest of his lives. While the thought scared the hell out of him he was brave enough to face the facts that he was in love with Point Place's princess. He just wasn't going to share that bit of information anytime soon.

* * *

After searching her room and finding that it was a paper on the Civil War they made there way back to the Forman's. Hyde tried to lead them that way anyways. Jackie seemed to have other ideas as she stopped him before he left her room and dropped to her knees. He tried to protest but the sight had him hard and it only took a couple strokes for all sense and reason to leave him. His eyes rolled back into his head when she took him in her mouth. It was heaven and he could only imagine that being in her would be heaven and home rolled into one. He was high off the feeling of her tongue liking the head of his dick and then taking him back in, deep throating him and sucking as she pulled back. He was already close to coming from the stairway and her foyer that it wouldn't take much now. He wrapped his hands gently in her hair to hold her steady and started thrusting. The moan she let out when he tugged her hair had his toes curling and when she fondled his balls and squeezed the base of his dick he came in her mouth growling her name and thanking God all in one breath.

* * *

Returning to the basement cleaned up and satisfied he plopped in his chair while she explained how it was a different paper.

"Sorry I don't have it. I'll help with what I can."

"What took you guys so long? You were gone for an hour when it should have taken half an hour forty five minutes at the most." Hyde didn't care what they thought but Jackie did and laid into Eric.

"I had to look for my paper that I was going to let you copy you ungrateful bean pole. You could have been working on it while we were gone and, they could have written some while you were with your grandma. Don't blame me for your faults." In Hyde's book this was good. It made her have tension that needed to be released in a heavy make out. Twenty minutes later with group effort that was put in, after Jackie took everyone down a notch, Eric had his paper done and Mrs. Forman was calling down that dinner was ready for people like Fez, Kelso and Donna to head home for their family dinners. Hyde was thankful that he was able to eat here and that the Forman elders weren't oblivious to the fact that Jackie's parents weren't home. He just hoped that neither they nor Jackie noticed that Edna was gone. He would give her another month or so before he told Jackie and he didn't want the Forman's to know at all. He didn't need help or pity, besides if the Forman's find out there is a good chance Eric will be a pansy and insist he stay there and Mrs. Forman would do it just to have another kid around, and he won't be able to stay at Jackie's ever unless he snuck out and back in.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. I'll answer any questions you have that won't give away anything that's best found out while reading the story.**


	9. Thanks Giving Day

Same disclaimer as always. my plot not my show. Sorry I didn't update any other was a hetic dayand I'm lucky to get this one up. Enjoy and please review.

HydePOV

It was Thanks Giving day and Hyde was on his way to Jackie's. It wasn't that cold for a late November day so he was lucky. Even though they were invited over to the Forman's for dinner Mrs. Forman wanted them there around eleven. He figured it was mostly to avoid being alone with her mother longer than absolutely necessary. With Jackie's parents gone they were able to take her dad's Lincoln. When Hyde walked into her house he could here noises coming from the kitchen; he froze because he could have sworn Jackie forced them into leaving the house for the week or so her parents were gone. He'd talked her into spending the night apart; he had something special planned for tonight and didn't think that he'd have the will power to spring it on her early. Deciding to investigate and make sure it wasn't a burglar or something he crept into the kitchen as silently as possible for him in his boots. What he saw shocked and surprised him. Jackie was wearing an apron and looked to be cleaning an electrical mixer. He looked at the bar next to her and saw a serving bowl sitting on the counter with a lid that stopped him from seeing what was inside. He hadn't caught her attention yet and decided to wait it out so he could surprise her; he wasn't completely inconsiderate, he didn't want her to get hurt on the appliance. Once he saw her place it on the counter he snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist as he walked into the middle of the kitchen and spun in a circle.

"Steven, put me down right now. I'll kick you, don't think I won't. Steven!" He chuckled and set her down before spinning her around to face him. When she opened her mouth to most likely bitch him out he crashed his lips on hers silencing her argument and then deepening the kiss further. He pulled away reluctantly knowing they didn't have time to do anything.

"Hey babe, you ready to go? We need to be there in fifteen minutes." He picked up the container not waiting for her answer. When he turned to take her hand and lead her to the garage her saw that she was pulling a bunch of bags of plain ruffled potato chips from the pantry and another medium serving bowl with a lid from the fridge.

* * *

They pulled into the driveway a couple minutes before eleven. Grabbing his share of chip bags and a bowl of what he now assumed was dip he climbed out of the car and, met Jackie on the other side and, walked to the house with her. He opened the sliding glass letting her in first and then following closely behind shutting the door behind him. He watched her walk up to Mrs. Forman whispering something; he was close enough to hear her say something about allergies and shellfish. He couldn't figure out what she could possibly need to know that for but, Mrs. Forman shook her head no an Jackie returned to the table where all the other appetizers where she opened up one of the bowls and taking the spoon Mrs. Forman set by her to stir it up and mix some sort of meat back all the way through. He'd never imagined Jackie cooking let alone looking like she knew what she was doing. Now that he saw it happening he assumed this dip stuff was all she knew how to make and probably came from a box. His curiosity go to him finally making him walk up to her side open one of the bags of chips and took up a good amount of dip onto the chip and popped the whole thing into his mouth and was surprised to find it was actually good.

"Jacks babe, what is this it's awesome." When she giggled at him and covered a smirk with her hand he began to worry. "It's a dip my great grandma used to make before she died. It's clam dip. Still like it?" Hyde didn't normally like clams but, like this they were great and he probably would have eaten most of the bowl to himself before finding out.

"Do me a favor doll face, don't tell anyone else this until after they've eaten quite a bit and please don't remind me what I'm eating. It's good but I don't know if I can handle the reminder."Hyde made sure to get Forman's interest in the dip letting him know how good it was and warning him that he wanted most of it himself. He knew Forman wouldn't be able to resist finding out what the dip was and would eat some just to spite Hyde. Fez and Kelso on the other hand wouldn't take any manipulating at all; they'd immediately dive in without questions. He couldn't wait to see their faces when the meaty ingredient was revealed. Eric finally made an appearance in only to groan and try to leave when he saw Jackie hanging around the table with him. It took all of thirty seconds for him to take some of the clam dip; without question he took at least ten more chips.

"Mom, what is this new dip? It's awesome, why haven't you made it before?" This was working out better than Hyde thought it would; Eric would be told by his own mom that there was not only clams in the dip but that Jackie made it herself.

"Oh Eric honey, I didn't make you but, thank you for thinking I'd make something so good; its clam dip, to answer your first question." Hyde watched as Eric first paled when he found out Jackie made it and then turned green at what was in it. No one could ever claim that Eric Forman was adventurous in his eating habits. He couldn't hold in his laughter at his looks of fear and revulsion.

"So Forman, what do you think of my chicks culinary skills? Pretty good huh?" He taunted him while throwing an arm around Jackie's brown sweater covered waste.

"Hyde man, how could you let me eat that, you know I don't trust anything in a shell. You actually like this?" Eric's typical squeaky voice of fear and anxiety was really annoying especially after he just praised the dip that he was now questioning Hyde on liking.

"Of course I do man, why wouldn't I? Someone managed to make something with clams and I like it for once. It just makes it better that it was my girl who did it. Tell me something, have you ever seen Donna put anything together in the kitchen besides a simple sandwich or cold cereal? I didn't think so, so keep your pie hole shut; I want Kelso and Fez to eat some."

* * *

Half an hour later saw said idiots walking in the kitchen from the driveway, just dropping in before going home to eat with their respective families. As Hyde predicted they went straight for the dip and polished off almost a whole bag together before questioning what it was they were eating.

"Awww dude that's crazy, it's a good thing I like clams so much." What he didn't predict was one of his friends actually liking the shellfish that was in the dip and being excited that they were in a chip dip. He couldn't have predicted Fez's reaction though.

"Big deal, in my home country we eat them raw with raw eggs in sugar."The thought that anyone could do that was wrong but, to know that a whole country, wherever it was or how big it was, did it made Hyde want to puke. Disappointed Hyde led the gang, minus Donna, down to the basement for a circle of thanks giving. They were down there for ten minutes before they heard footsteps coming down the stairs making them all scramble as bet they could to hide the evidence only to find it was Donna coming to visit before her own family dinner.

"Guys at the first Thanks Giving I bet this is what really brought them all together. I bet that if they legalized it there wouldn't be war or government because everyone would be so blissfully happy and relaxed. So who all tried Jackie's clam dip?"He couldn't help the stoned taunt directed at Eric.

"Is that what that was? It was frickin awesome man. Whoa, look at my hair. It's really red I mean like really red. I wonder if Red ever gets this mad. Haha. A red Red, that's awesome." Donna zoned out after talking about a pissed off Red Forman.

"Donna, it is not awesome! It is freaky and unnatural, I mean they live in shells and eat mud. Who wants to eat mud all their life? I know I don't."Of course that was Forman's girly Star Wars loving response.

"Awe Eric doesn't like a small food thing that is stronger than him. Dude even sea creatures are stronger than you, that must suck."Surprisingly enough that came from Kelso, Hyde knew he could pull that off it just wasn't very often that he did it without playing off someone else's burn.

"That's how do you say?... Oh yeah, ah burn!"The circle continued on like that the rest of the time till everyone left to go home or upstairs to eat.

* * *

A dinner filled with Red burning Eric was finished with some delicious pies and desserts of all varieties that Mrs. Forman baked for the past three days. Once they got back to Jackie's Hyde led her to her room where he proceeded to undress her and then redress her before changing into his own sweat pants and wife beater. He crawled into bed and pulled her in with her making her face him. Gathering up al his courage he looked her straight in the eyes.

"Jacks I'm not sure how to say this as I'm not a big talker unless I'm burning someone or something mundane. I feel things for you I've never felt for anyone else and never will. I may be only sixteen but, with having Edna as my mom I know what's real and what's not. Jackie, baby, doll face, I love you. That scares the shit out of me and should normally send me running and try to get with as many girls as I can to prove I'm not attached to you but the thought of doing that makes me sick. I understand if you don't…" Hyde trailed off in his untypical speech on having feelings when he saw tears in her eyes. "Jacks are you okay?" She didn't respond how he thought she would; she crashed her lips onto his deepening it instantly. The kiss went on for a while before she pulled back and he saw her beaming.

"I love you too puddin' pop; I should know to after seeing my parents. No on has or can change how I feel and no one can make me feel the way you do. I love you so much and, you have been so patient with me." She surprised him with another kiss before she curled into him and fell alseep within minutes as he ran his fingers through her hair putting himself to sleep with the repetative motion.


	10. New Developments

My plot not my show. Enjoy

HydePOV

It was the day after Thanks Giving and Jackie and Hyde were on their way to the Forman's for the day. They'd both told each other that they loved each other last night. He was honestly expecting her to make a big deal about them having shared their feelings. He guessed she isn't as naïve as they all thought.

"Honey, I'm really glad we told each other how we feel, I feel like we are so much closer to each other now." Okay maybe he was wrong about her not making a big deal about it; he thought they were already pretty close. He wasn't going to tell her that though; he was going to let her think that was it, he didn't need to bare more of his heart and feelings than he already did when he told her he loved her. He wasn't like Eric who was more of a girl than Donna. He was thankful that they were able to take Jackie's dad's Lincoln again since it was snowing but, he wanted to have his own car so he could drive anywhere he wanted and when he wanted, not just when Jackie's parents were gone and he was with her. Although he spent a good deal of his time with her without complaint he still had things to do that she wasn't going to be around for like: work, pulling pranks, sneaking away to look for a Christmas present for her. He was going to start looking for a car of his own as soon as he could get some time to do it. He wanted to be able to surprise Jackie with the first big thing he's earned for himself besides her. They were pulling into the Forman's driveway and it was obvious that it was time for the Christmas season to beginning. Red was up on the roof putting up lights along the peaks, valleys and edge of the roof. He was probably bitching about it the whole time too. Making their way into the house they were affronted by Christmas decorations and boxes with more lights and decorations strewn across the kitchen. Hyde was willing to bet that the rest of the house matched, even the basement.

"Oh sweeties I'm so glad you're here. Go get Eric for me; he needs to help with the decorating. You kids go ahead and settle in down there; I already decorated, I even had Red clean out the shower down there so I could put a tree in there. Isn't that nice? I thought we could do with a little extra cheer this year." Knowing a way out when he heard one Hyde dragged Jackie down to the basement where everyone but, Kelso was sitting around the cheerily decorated basement watching television.

"Hey Forman, your mommy wants you upstairs, says that you need to learn how to be a better house wife so she's going to have you help with the decorating."

"Aw crap, I thought I escaped that this year. I'll be back guys, try and have fun."

"Oh do not worry Eric, I am sure Hyde and I can keep the lovely ladies entertained while you are gone."Of course Fez would say that even though he has zero chance of being with either of the two girls in the group.

"Yeah, go help your mommy little boy and let us big kids enjoy our fun." Hyde chuckled at his girlfriends assist on the burn and pulled her from her spot in the couch to her other spot in the basement otherwise known as his lap. Five minutes into mindless chatter and television as background noise Kelso barged into the basement through the outside door.

"I DID IT!" Hyde along with everyone else looked at him confused at what exactly he did now. "I did 'it' with a girl, like an hour ago. C'mon guys it's awesome." Knowing he'd probably get smacked for what he said next Hyde spoke up anyways.

"Nice man, who was the skank to turn you into a man?" As expected Jackie smacked him in the chest with an added elbow to the ribs when he tried to high five Kelso. Whispering in her ear he calmed her down.

"Hey, it's okay babe, it's just like if you were to tell Donna after we first have sex. The difference will be emotions will be brought into it along with how it felt and the fact that it wouldn't be someone random. Plus maybe now he'll be to horny and chasing after sluts to try hitting on you." He felt her relax and lay her head on his shoulder before burying her face in the curve where his neck and shoulder met then breathing in deeply what he could only assume was his scent.

"Yeah it was nice, it was really awesome actually. Oh it was Pam Macy; I was just walking out of The Hub and she came onto me. We totally did it in the ally by The Hub man. She wasn't as tight as they say it will be. Oh I got like three dates though for the next week. I'm on fire. Jackie, are you sure you want to miss out on all this?"

"For the last time Michael, I will never go out with you and I certainly will never do 'it' with you." He felt the vibrations of her voice go through him starting with the curve where she never pulled her face from. Her breath tickled him as she huffed and continued quietly at first. "Stupid pervert." Then so everyone could hear. "Besides, I have my Steven and I love him." He froze at that not knowing what to do other than keep his hold on her waist and look Zen. It didn't take long for all his friends present to respond like idiots.

"OOOooohh" Was the group consensus before they all added their own words staring with Donna.

"How cute, Jackie and Hyde sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. They're in looove!"

"Awww how cute? Does this mean you won't go out with me Jackie?" Sadly that was Fez who asked looking sincere and sad at the thought.

"Haha, guys it's obvious she is just playing hard to get. I mean look at me, and now that I've done it I'm even more irresistible. C'mon look at me; I'm hot."

"Yeah, and you're about to have a black eye if you don't stop trying to get my girlfriend to go out with you. It's not going to work."

"Fine, I was just saying, I wasn't really doing anything. No need to get so defensive about it." Not wanting to say anymore Hyde just pulled Jackie into him tighter than before. He began to rub her back and legs as conversation picked up around him. He heard a light snoring sound that could only be heard if you were right by the source and looked down to see had had put her to sleep with his gentle message and ministrations. He let her sleep as he joined in his friends conversation about who was better, Samantha from _Bewitched_ or Jeanie from _I Dream of Jeanie_. Hands down Samantha won by powers in Hyde's opinion but Jeanie had more freedom and a husband who didn't try and ban his wife's identity and culture from her life, which brought her up in the comparison.

* * *

An hour later saw Eric making his way downstairs looking tired and frustrated and Jackie was still asleep in Hyde's lap as he and the other three watched television without really paying attention.

"Well all the inside and outside lights are untangled thanks to yours truly. All the other decorations are put up too; my mom said that if you guys all want you can help decorate the tree. It'll be ready in about fifteen minutes. My dad has to bring it in, get it in the stand and trim it, and then my mom has to water it."Hearing this Hyde started to nudge Jackie out of her nap. He'd had to move her around a couple of times to keep his lap from falling asleep too badly. Once she lifted her head and he knew he had her attention her told her what Eric had just told them all and he watched on awe as her face lit up and she leapt from his lap to begin pulling him upstairs. He made a show resisting but went along willingly and started chuckling when she put enough weight behind her pull that if he wasn't as strong as he is they would have fallen in a heap. Getting upstairs and going through the dining room and den to avoid hitting the Forman's if they were in front of the kitchen door while setting up the tree. He icked her up carrying her the rest of the way and then depositing her onto the couch while they waited for everyone else to get up there and the Forman's to finish prepping the tree.

"Steven honey, you boys can help Red with the lights and garland and me and the girls will do the tinsel; we can all do the ornaments." As she finished the rest of the gang came in led by Donna. Everyone set to work and there was even a tinsel fight that was started when Jackie placed some in his hair. Once everything but the ornaments was done Mrs. Forman gave Eric and Red each some family and personal ornaments keeping the rest for her. Hyde was busy putting up other ornaments when Mrs. Forman surprised him by handing him what looked like a hand painted dark blue ornament with his name on it and a winter village scene. He looked around as she quietly walked over to Jackie handing her a dark purple one and what he could make out of an angel and part of Jackie's name. He looked at the rest of his friends and saw that they hadn't received one from the Forman matriarch. It was one of the nicest things anyone had ever done for him. The rest of the night was spent I laughter and talking. Hyde had Jackie drive him to his house saying that he had things he needed to do to keep Edna off his back.

* * *

The next day Hyde was pacing his bare living room talking on the phone to Edna.

"What do you mean you're not coming back? What am I suppose to do, I can't afford to love on my own and go to school? Yeah? Well screw you too. I hope I never see you again." He threw the phone at a wall before kicking a flimsy wicker table then picking it up and slamming it to the floor. He turned around to a huge shock of seeing Eric standing there holding a dish. Hearing a nearly silent 'oh my.' He looked to Forman's right to notice Mrs. Forman standing there holding her own casserole dish.

"How much of that did you hear?" He needed to know so he could lie his way out of it if needed.

"Enough to know that you are moving in with us young man; there is a little room in the back of the basement that you can sleep in. Don't even try and refuse, you don't get a say, if I was anyone else or if anyone else found out they'd send you into foster care. Now pack up your bags. Do you work today?" Hyde wasn't going to mess with her at the moment but, he knew he needed to talk to Jackie right away.

"Yeah but, I need to talk to Jackie, she's gonna be pissed that I didn't tell her, which I was going to do soon, now that you know before her it will be worse. Do you think you could bring me there first?" He knew he was pushing his luck but, it was better than having Jackie find out form Forman or anyone else.

"Sure honey, now run along."

* * *

Hyde was unsure of what exactly would be the response would be from Jackie. He was sure she'd be pissed he just wasn't sure how pissed. Sucking up his courage he rang the doorbell. It was quickly opened and he saw an excited looking Jackie standing in front of him.

"I thought you were working today and had things to do for Edna?" Not one to waste time and to be blunt he told her without much delay.

"She's gone; she left not long after I moved back, with some trucker. She just called to say that she wasn't coming back. Mrs. Forman and Eric happened to come by with what seemed like left over's, why I don't know why, and overheard. I didn't know they were there. I was going to tell you but I didn't want to ruin our first set of holidays together. Mrs. Forman has demanded that I move in with them which will make our sleep over's harder to have." He thought throwing a joke in there might lighten her temper. He was surprised when he felt her arms around his neck.

"Oh puddin' pop, I understand why you didn't tell me but it's still a stupid reason. I'm just so happy you won't be going back to that dump. I can have 'sleep over's' at Donnas' and see you, you know." She winked at him and then lifted up pecking him on the lips. He pulled her closer to him and depend the kiss. When he pulled away je rested his forehead on hers.

"You should come over to the Forman's and hang out there while I work. I'd be very happy to have my girl waiting for me when I get off work." He couldn't resist and reached down to pinch her ass making her yelp and jump into him.

* * *

The Fotohut was closing for the night when Leo came in asking Hyde what his plans would be for the weekend.

"I'm going car shopping; I need my own wheels to get around especially now that I have a job."

"If you want a car I have one in storage you can have. It's old man but, still works. I was saving it but, now is as good a time as any to give it to someone."They arrived at a garage that was filled with junk. Hyde doubted that what Leo had could still run. They went to the back where Leo pulled off the tarp from and old El Camino that looked almost perfect.

"I'll take it Leo man. When can I have it, how much do you want?"

"Nothing man, I've been saving it for my son but, since I don't have one I figured your close to a son so I'm giving it to you for free."

"Thanks Leo, I owe you one." Hyde couldn't wait to show off his new baby.

**Ahh the debut of the Camino! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	11. Firsts

Not my show but, my story.

HydePOV

Hyde was so excited to show off his new car he was having problems keeping his Zen look on his face. Arriving at the Forman's he rushed inside through the kitchen and made his way downstairs not pausing to say hi to Mrs. Forman who was standing at the stove. As he got closer to the bottom of the stairs he could here Kelso talking about how it was doing it. His footsteps must have caught their attention because he was greeted with a round of hey's and Jackie leaping to her feet to kiss him as soon as he made it to the couch.

"Hey guys, c'mon outside I have something to show you."He grabbed Jackie's hand and led them all outside without waiting to answer the questions being thrown at him by the group. Mainly it was Kelso asking if it was a group of dogs and Fez asking if it had to deal with candy. The group all gasped when they saw Hyde's car sitting in front of the garage; the commotion brought Red and Mrs. Forman out to see what was so interesting to the group.

"Well Steven I'm proud of you. You have a job and now your own car. Eric why don't you try being more like him; I might be able to call you a son then."The comment was finished with his normal evil cackle.

"Burn; dad burn too man."Hyde shook his head at his friend's stupidity but, laughed anyways because he agreed.

"Yeah Forman, why don't you get a job, I'm sure they'd let you bring your dolls to play with on break?"He couldn't let a good burn go to waste even if it was off of Red's.

"Oh no, no, no my baby isn't working yet. I have three more years with him I don't need him getting a job and leaving any earlier. He can get one after high school. Anyways his little toys could get ruined at work."Mrs. Forman's 'helpful' comment had everyone holding back laughter before Kelso broke out into hysteric giggles.

"BURN! She was trying to protect you too."After that everyone burst into peals and roars of laughter except Mrs. Forman who looked confused and Eric who was starting to throw and tantrum.

"First off they are action figures and not dolls; dolls are for girls and action figures fight. Second not everyone needs a job and I've already started looking for a job."Hyde ignored the jab at him and focused on making fun of Eric's want to play with dolls and space ship crap.

"I don't get it what is so funny? I just don't get it."Hyde along with everyone else caught Mrs. Forman's confused questions but, before they could answer they saw her round on Eric and what happened next gave Hyde ammo he'd save for a later date. "You Eric, honey, I don't want you to get a job. Don't you want to stay here and help mommy. We can do bonding things together so you don't forget me in three years when you go to college."No one got a chance to burn Forman on that because Red was ushering Mrs. Forman in and Eric informed the gang as he followed them in he was going to try and talk her into letting him get a job.

"Well I say we go down and do a circle."He thought it would be a good way to celebrate the burns and his new car.

"Actually I need to get home; I have homework and need to clean my _bedroom._"He picked up on the small inflection on bedroom and had no problem putting off doing a circle until the next day. "Would you mind giving me a ride Steven, its dark and I don't want to be alone."She was laying it on thick and it made him anxious and excited to get her home if she was trying this hard to get him to leave right then.

"Sure babe, get in and we'll go."Waving goodbye to their friends he hopped in on his side and started up the car. It took longer to get to Jackie's because the roads were bad from the snow that started to come down while he was at work and it looked like it was getting heavier. It looked like it was going to be a snowy winter. He'd need to get new boots plus an awesome present for Jackie; he discovered recently, from Donna that he'd missed her birthday back in September because his girlfriend didn't want to inform him and have him treat it like her parents, give her a bunch of presents then blow her off. There was also mention that she didn't tell him because they technically weren't dating then. He wanted to get her some leather fur lined gloves because she got cold so easy just like now and, if he could find one he could afford he'd get her a leather trench coat too. He knew that the Forman's struggled lately like everyone so he figured paying rent wouldn't hurt. He'd wait till January for that otherwise he wouldn't be able to afford what he wanted to get or gas; since the Forman's hadn't said he needed to pay rent it was only logical to him at the moment that it could wait a month. With the those thoughts running through his head and concentrating on the roads he didn't have to pay a lot of attention to what was happening in his tightening pants that Jackie was causing with her cuddling.

"C'mon babe, let's go in. I don't want you to freeze; it'll be easier to _warm you up inside. _Don't you agree?"He wiggled his eye brows at her leering as he mentioned warming her up. He climbed out and was waiting in front of his car, he loved thinking that, when suddenly she was running past him giggling. Coming out of his shock he gave chase and caught her just as she reached the front door. He let her unlock it before he tossed her on his shoulder, opened the door and shutting it once he was inside. She was still giggling from her upside down state as he smacked her ass lightly and made his way up the stairs and to her room. As he was walking in he felt her reach down and grab his ass. Sensing where her playfulness was headed he threw her onto the bed when they were closer and began to take his clothes off starting with his belt; he watched as she did the same except with her shoes. Down to his boxers he climbed her bed towards where she was now laying against the pillows and pushing her blankets down with her feet, unlike him she was completely naked making his cock twitch in his boxers. When he reached her she was under the covers and pulling down one side motioning for him to join her. He didn't hesitate a second before joining her. Once under his hands were all over her body massaging her into putty; he slipped his right hand down between her upper thighs and could feel how slick she was without having to delve his fingers between her folds. He moaned at the feeling while slipping his index and middle finger into her soaking heat and rubbing his thumb in tight circles against her clit. He had her writhing under him after a few pumps and strokes against her g spot and clenching around his fingers; he wanted to taste her so bad, he needed to. Just as he was moving over and starting to move down he was stopped as she placed her hands on either side of his face and pulled him up to kiss her, he had no complaints what so ever. She pulled back and watched as she slid her right hand under her pillow and pulled out what he recognized as a condom. He looked at her questioningly and was about to ask if she was sure when she pulled him into a deep kiss while firmly pressing the foil package into his left hand. Knowing better than to question his girl when she clearly had her mind made up he set aside his questions and kissed her back as deeply.

"I know you weren't expecting it and to be truthful before I met you I would have wanted it to be the cliché 'perfect moment' taking place on a big holiday or my birthday but, I figure why wait when I have the perfect guy for me and every moment with him his the right moment."She explained when she pulled away, he understood what she was saying and just nodded before kissing her fleetingly then pulling away to put the condom on. Once he was done he leaned back down and began kissing her, first on her cheek, then her nose and finally her mouth. He deepened and explored every nook and cranny of her mouth loving the moans and how the vibrations ran through her body down to her pussy and through his dick that was resting at her dripping entrance. Not being able to wait anymore he aligned his head with her entrance and slowly pushed in, letting her adjust to his size. He was thanking God that she was so ready for him because he didn't think he could handle going any slower. Once all the way in he gave a short hard thrust to break her hymen and then waited as she whimpered form the pain; he whispered soothing words into her ear and attacked her neck to get her hot under the collar again. He knew it worked when he felt her thrust her hips up to him as much as she could with how close they were, tearing a moan from her throat that he felt vibrate through him where their chests touched and his dick was in her pussy. He rose up on his forearms and began slow hard thrusts in and out of Jackie's tight pussy. He loved the feeling of being in her and bringing her this pleasure. Lifting his right arm up he tweaked her left nipple making her give a shout and start meeting his thrusts.

"Steven, fuck baby you feel wonderful in me. I don't want it to end, don't stoahhh, oh God, harder baby, please. Faster, oh please!" Hearing her pleas he rose to his knees, grabbed her hips off of the bed and began pounding into her deliciously tight pussy granting her indirect wish to forgo the slow love making he thought she'd want for her first time. He could feel his orgasm and her clamping down on him signified to him hers was coming on fast too. Not wanting to cum yet he eased up on his thrusts while mimicking his former pace with his fingers on her clit. It took will power he didn't know he had to not cum with her as she held eye contact and screamed his name for the world to hear. He didn't ease up on his strokes until her body tension eased and her eyes fluttered closed.

"Oh no babe, I'm not done with you. After all the times you made me hard and then made me wait until we got home to have any relief whether it be coming in your mouth or you quitting torturing me, I'm going to get my revenge." He pulled out of her slowly and then urged her to roll over and back into her spot. Lying down against her back he nudged her legs apart more and used his fingers to spread her pussy open for him with his right hand, using his left hand he positioned his dick and thrust in without warning, ripping a pleasure, garbled scream form her throat. "That's it babe, let everyone know how I make you feel so good." Slowly he stroked in and out gradually picking up hi pace and going harder with each stroke in, every once in a while adding an extra little thrust. Soon he was back to pounding into her pussy and she was giving as good as she got, he watched as she lifted to all fours and forced herself back against him and then beg for more. What she did next shocked him into going harder than he would have in his right mind. She grabbed his left hand with hers and brought it between her legs where she began to play with her own clit with him. It was the hottest thing he ever witnessed until she brought their joined fingers into her mouth. He came unbelievably hard at the sight of how kinky his girl was. He never thought he'd find anyone close to what she was capable of. Everything she did sexually and everywhere else cemented it even more. He is in love with her. His orgasm triggered hers and she came harder than the first two times that night or any other time he's made her cum. He collapsed next to her briefly before climbing out of bed to dispose of the protection. He came back after he had filled the tub for her; he carried her in and placed her in the hot water he knew would soothe her muscles and keep some of the soreness at bay. He left her in there to relax and clean up while he changed the sheets and put the dirty ones in the hamper. He returned to the bathroom to find Jackie climbing out of the draining tub and wrapping robe around her body before wrapping her hair in a towel. He dropped a kiss on her forehead before getting in the shower to clean up quickly; he wished he could stay the night with her but, now that he was living at the Forman's he knew he'd never get away with it. He'd just have to set his alarm for an hour after they went to bed tonight and sneak back over. He knew there was a chance he'd get caught but, he was counting on them not being used to him living there yet. He walked back into the bedroom to find her curled up in bed looking blissfully happy and contentedly tired.

"Jacks, I'm going to try and sneak back tonight. Get some sleep you're going to be sore tomorrow. I love you doll face."He listened for a response and smiled when her heard her mumble.

"K… love…puddin' pop, muah."Hyde chuckled as he dressed and snuck out of the house undetected.

* * *

He came back to the Forman's to find Eric being told the guidelines of what is to happen if he worked. He went to the fridge and grabbed a glass bottle of _Coke _then leaned against the counter to wait for Forman.

"Well your father and I are heading to bed; we have a busy day tomorrow, church in the morning and then Christmas shopping. Eric you better be ready to go in the morning. You and Steven are welcome to join us for shopping."

"I won't be joining you for church but, I might be at the mall in the afternoon; I have my own Christmas shopping to do."

"What, why doesn't he have to go to church? That's not fair."Forman whined making Hyde and Red roll their eyes.

"Because honey, Steven didn't put me in horrible pain for twenty hours of labor; you're going and that is final."

"If you're done with your girly moment Forman let's go down stairs and watch some television."He led him downstairs where he found Donna and Fez already watching some show. "Who is up for a little circle time?"'I am' rang throughout the basement and Hyde made his way into his room to grab his stash and set his alarm also writing a note to remind him of what it's for. Going back out to the main room he started the circle.

"Man guys what is that beeping sound?"Donnas' question brought Hyde's attention to the sound coming from his room and he rushed in there finding his note as he turned it off.

"Well I have to get going. See you guys tomorrow."He left in a rush and made great time to Jackie's. Soon he was dreaming of a great life and his chick at his side.

**I didn't go completely smutty because it was Jakcie's first time. More comming up soon. REVIEW to let me know its being reda; let me know what you like what you don't. I don't care just review. This chapter was first because I wanted it focused on their first time together.**


	12. Normal Gang Life

Not my show but, my plot. Read. Review. Enjoy.

HydePOV

Hyde was leaving the mall after having been there for a couple hours looking for the perfect gift for Jackie, ha had told her that he was working later than what he actually was so she wouldn't get suspicious over him not sticking around with her and their friends. It took him a couple of stores and skanky sales girls but he finally found the perfect gift now all he needed to do was get back to the Forman's and wrap it before hiding it with where Mrs. Forman had already hidden the presents she has bought and wrapped. He had to do all of this before anyone noticed he was back in order to keep questions being thrown at him. He was so nervous that he had to re wrap it this time taking the time to steady his hands and going slow in his movements. Deciding it was as perfect as he could possibly get it without having someone else do it for him he hid it in Red's den. He made his way down the basement stairs to the sound of his girl shrieking at Kelso while everyone else sat laughing.

"What'd I miss?" Jackie was standing slightly bending over with her hands on her hips; her left foot tapping in agitation. Hyde made his way over to his chair and sat down while Jackie continued to glare at Kelso who was in the opposite lawn chair.

"Michael spilt his _Coke_ on me when he tried to be suave when and throw his arm over my shoulder in another failed attempt to hit on me."

"Kelso man, you really need to lay off before I kick your ass. You have girls falling all over you now, quit trying to steal mine; it's pathetic."

"Exactly my point Hyde, now that I have experience Jackie can come to me because, she knows I know what I'm doing. Duh." It was a good thing that Jackie hadn't sat on Hyde's lap yet because he leapt up and tackled Kelso out of his chair. Kelso tried to fight out of it and wiggle away but, all he succeeded in doing was get hit in the eye.

"Ow my eye." That screech indicated another win for me.

"Learn not to hit on other guys girls, especially your friends girls idiot." He climbed off him and calmly walked back to his chair and sat with his arms crossed over his chest and legs crossed.

"Well I have to go home. See you all tomorrow; Eric do you want to walk with me?" Hyde barely caught what Donna said because Jackie turned to face him and for the first time he realized that Jackie's shirt was white and on the thin side. He only realized this because, even though the liquid spilt on her was brown her shirt still became see through and she was wearing a dark green bra that wouldn't have been seeable in normal circumstances.

"Hey Jackie I should probably get you home too, so your shirt doesn't stain and your parents don't worry." Hyde stood and held out his hand, he could see her starting to protest so he grabbed her wrist to pull her to him and outside through the outside basement door after they threw their jackets on. Once the door was shut he pinned her against it and went for her neck where it meets her shoulder, being instantly rewarded with quiet moans of pleasure and lust. He slipped his hands under her shirt and massaged the flesh as he went. Hyde pulled the cups of her bra down and massaged them until her nipples stood out then he plucked and pinched until she was a moaning gasping mess bucking her hips against his own. He slid his hands back down towards her pants and just as he reached the button the door was opened. Hyde caught them before they fell onto whoever interrupted them; he was praying it wasn't Red and let out a breath of relief to see Fez standing there watching Jackie and him.

"Oh so this is what you mean when you say you must take her home, I see. Jacqueline may I take you home next time?" What the hell was up with everyone today? Hyde was just glad he didn't have any classes with her where he'd be stuck fighting the urge to frog the guys hitting on her; on second thought maybe 'taking' freshman classes and whatever else she has wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"Ewww. Steven make the gross foreign kid stop staring at me like that. I don't have a problem with him most of the time until he does that, it's creepy." She may not be completely shallow but, everyone has their quirks; one of Jackie's was not liking foreigners, kind of like Red except she thinks their dirty instead of either pansies or commies.

"Fez, Jackie is my girlfriend, you don't offer to do stuff like what you're implying with your friends girls no matter what messed up logic Kelso has told you. You also don't go around calling the whores and then asking them to go out with you. That's how you get slapped." Hyde's personal opinion was that Fez and Kelso needed to be checked out at a hospital because they've obviously been dropped on their heads one too many times.

"Let's go, I actually need to go home so I can wrap some presents." She turned and started up the stairs.

"Fine, let's get moving." Hyde wasn't reluctant to take her home; he was just disappointed because he knew that she'd really be wrapping presents which meant he might be able to sneak in a few kisses while being trapped listening to her crap music as she sits in her own little world. _Long night doesn't even come close to describe my future hell,_ Hyde thought, _it wouldn't be so bad if I could convince her to let me play my music._ Pulling up into her dive way he was surprised to see the garage door open and Jackie's parents walking out. He looked to Jackie to see what was going on only to find her wide eyed and staring at her parents. Apparently she thought they were gone too.

"Hey princess, your mom and I got back this morning while you were at school; we aren't staying, we just had to get something's for a last minute business trip I have to go on and your mother is accompanying me. We'll be back in a week and then we'll be home for a while. You can handle being on your own right? That's what I thought, no boys in the house."

"Yeah daddy, oh this is my boyfriend Steven, it's alright that he stays for a little bit to make sure I'm safe and no one's breaking in right?"

"Of course, anything for daddy's little girl. Your mom and I need to get going now." Hyde looked over and noticed Jackie's mom, Pam, standing there with a drink in her hand smiling down at Jackie and him, she seemed to be pretty drunk already because she hadn't mentioned anything about Hyde looking poor.

"Bye dad, bye mom." Hyde just grunted and nodded after Jackie waved and jumped out of the car. He followed after Jackie, turning back to make sure Jack Burkhart didn't grab his shot gun and didn't relax until he was inside with the door shut. They both kicked off their shoes and made their way up to Jackie's room where they took off their jackets. Hyde made himself comfortable on the bed while watching Jackie run around and gather all of the wrapping materials and presents. He doesn't remember much besides laying there and kissing her every once in a while like he knew what would happen but, he must have dozed off at some point because he vaguely felt Jackie pull the covers out from under him then climb in bed behind him and curl up against his back.

Hope you enjoyed. Please **Review.**


	13. Christmas

So sorry it's taken so long and I realize it's past Christmas already but, don't worry it's short and not very focused on the holiday festivities. I don't own That 70's Sho but this plot is mine.

HydePOV

Hyde woke up in his cot at the Forman's wishing he could be waking up in Jackie's bed even though his car missing when they left for church would get him caught. He didn't waste time in getting ready for the day and heading to the mall, he figured the sooner he got there the sooner he'd be able to finish and go see hours later he was leaving the mall with one small bag and another bigger bag one in each hand. He wasn't sure how Jackie would like them since they weren't as expensive as what she is most likely use to, even though it's more money than he's spent on anyone but, himself. He made it back to the Forman's for lunch not, sure how to wrap the presents or where to hide them. Leaving them in the Camino for now he joined the Forman's in the kitchen.

"So Steven how was the shopping? Did you find everything you need honey?" Not surprisingly it was Mrs. Forman who was the nosey one to ask about his shopping while Red rolled his eyes and Eric snickered.

"Kitty, leave the boy alone and mind your own business. He's a guy; he knows how to take care of things by himself. Why don't you try and help Eric?"

"Actually Red, I was going to ask her about wrapping. I figured it's more of a feminine thing so either she or Eric could help me." Hyde and Red laughed while Kitty defended her boy saying he was just sensitive, which just fueled the laughter while Eric huffed and spluttered.

"Mom! You're not helping, just stop trying to defend me."

"Oh Eric honey, there isn't anything wrong with being sensitive. Some girls like that. It's not your fault some males are more masculine while your naturally a softy inside and out. I bet you they wish they were brave enough to show their emotions." The mom burns, even though accidental, just kept on rolling.

"Yeah Eric, your mom is right. Maybe if I was more sensitive I could have a girlfriend. Oh wait I already do. Never mind. Well Mrs. Forman do you think you could help me wrap them? I wanna get it done today because then at least Jackie would have to work at sneaking a peak."

"Just bring them into Red's den and we can wrap them after I get the kitchen tidied from lunch."

* * *

While sitting in the after grabbing the bags Hyde looked around Red's books and some of his military and war memorabilia, turning his attention to Mrs. Forman when she finally came in carrying rolls of Christmas wrapping paper and everything else needed he supposed.

"Well first things first, we'll do the big one and then the small one. Now just lay in out here on top of the paper then we'll pull the roll over just like this," Mrs. Forman explained her actions to him as she did it. "And unroll is as we go till it's a little bit further out than the bottom section. There." The wrapping didn't take long and soon he was carrying both gifts, wrapped and marked with tags to put them under the tree.

"Now, Steven when do you plan on giving her those?"

"Huh, I figured here in somewhat private while everyone was around. It's alright that she comes for the Christmas party right, and maybe dinner?"

"Oh of course she is. I just wanted to know if I'd be pulling those out with the rest or if you had something else in mind. Well I have things to prepare for the coming festivities. Have a good day."

* * *

The days leading up to Christmas sped by in blurs of work and circles and slowing down with night time get a ways. He couldn't believe it was time for the Forman's Christmas party already. Everyone was hanging out in the living room while Mrs. Forman made her rounds, sipping on homemade eggnog, getting tipsier with each pass. Hyde had sequestered Jackie and he to the stairs as they swapped presents.

"Here open the big one first Jacks." He was sure it wouldn't be her favorite but, he was hoping that if she had it he could have a reprieve from ABBA.

"Oh, Steven, how nice; I don't have to listen to it when you're not around, do I?"

"No doll, this is to save my ears while I'm at your house. I figure you need at least one Led Zeppelin album of your own."

"Oh, I love it Steven, now open yours." She was practically bouncing on the step she was sitting on making him wonder what she could have gotten him to make her so excited for him to open in. He just hoped it wasn't anything disco.

"Okay babe, just have some damn patient's woman. Oh wow, car wax? You do know it's winter right?" He wasn't quite expecting that.

"Yeah, I figured you'd want some for as soon as the weather was right. You know cause of the salt and stuff. The guy at the store said it was the best for a black car; if you don't like it I can return it and get something else." Now Hyde felt like shit; he didn't mean to seem like he didn't like it or appreciate the gift.

"Its perfect doll face, I just didn't know you thought that far ahead about the gift. I'll be sure to use it as soon as possible; I'm sure with this I can get it so you can see yourself in the paint. Open your second gift." He watched as she pealed the paper off revealing a velvet box. He heard her gasp as she opened the box and looked at her face to see her smiling with glassy looking eyes.

"Oh, Steven it's beautiful. Here, help me put it on." She turned and lifted her hair so he could clasp the necklace for her. When she turned back around he admired the tiny diamond as it sparkled in her slight cleavage.

"I know it's nowhere as big as what you are probably use to having so you don't have to wear it all the time; just anytime another guy might be able to see you." Hyde tried to make a joke to break up the mushy atmosphere.

"I'll wear it all the time, even when I'm sleeping puddin' pop." She crawled into Hyde's lap giving him a problem he hoped would be able to be fixed with Jackie's attention later that night.

See simple and to the point. My writing has been suffering but, the cold season is kicking my butt and, I'm sorry for the poor quality; it will get better.


	14. Fun Times

Short but, I just felt like writing something aimless and light. Situations will occur when they do much like in the show.

Hyde POV

It's almost the end of the school year and in Hyde's opinion all of his relationship and his friendships were strong and in awesome shape. School almost being over was just the icing on the cake, or the special ingredient in his cupcakes.

"Hey, my American friends, I was just coming by to see if anyone wanted to come with me to find American whores who will do it with me." Fez announced coming into the basement from the outside.

Everyone was in their spots in the basement except for Kelso who Hyde figured was probably under the bleachers with some slut or behind the school with a slutty teacher.

"Fez, how many times have we told you not to call them whores? It's derogatory and sexist." Donna ranted while Hyde just smirked at how he lucked out from being with the bossy feminist. He knows Jackie is bossy but, at least she's not complaining all the time about not being treated equal; she makes it happen. Speak of the devil he thought as she piped up.

"Yeah, and they aren't going to do it with you if you call them whores all the time. Wait to call them that until after they do it with you. Trust me, if they do it with you it means they're desperate, have hit their head or, really are whores." Hyde laughed at that and the affronted look on Donna's face to hear Jackie wasn't taking up the feminist banner but, just burning Fez and sluts at the same time.

"Sorry Fez, buddy but everyone here but, you has a girlfriend and the only thing we'd get out of going out with you now is to see you be rejected which, well we can see that happen all the time. Maybe some other time though. I'll let you know when I need a pick me up and we'll go then." Eric informed him, earning a slap on the arm from Donna's to everyone's but, Eric's amusement.

"Better luck next time man." Hyde finally threw in to both guys when he finally stopped laughing. "How about we all have a circle? I have some fresh film."

Circle

"Aye, I wish I had someone to be a couple with in the circle. Eric, would you let me borrow Donna for a little bit?"

"No, way man, besides you'd get her sticky with all of the candy you eat."

"Thanks a lot you dill hole. The only reason you won't 'let' him borrow me is because he'll get me sticky? You are such a pig. Oh pig, what a weird word. P-I-G, piiiiggg. Heh, weird."

"God Eric, you creep. You should feel lucky you have her in the first place."

"You guys are all messed up. None of you can handle you're film. Hey, have you ever wondered why they chose the word handle, or hand? I bet it's a conspiracy.


	15. Pool Time

Two smut filled lemons for taking so long to update so beware and enjoy. Obvioulsy its my plot but not my show or characters.

Hyde POV

"Ugh, Donna, let's go to the pool. It's hot and I need to even my tan out." Hyde heard his girlfriend complain out in the main part of the basement from his room. He rolled his eyes figuring that Donna would put up a fight claiming not to want to be objectified.

"Yeah, I could do with a dip in the pool to cool off." The surprise at what he heard didn't last long as he soon realized that his girlfriend would be around perverted guys in nothing more than a two piece bikini. He shot out to the main area and invited himself to join them, stating he had nothing better to do.

"I'll walk you back to your house; Donna do you just want to meet us at the pool or at Jackie's?" Hyde asked as Jackie and he headed towards the stairs.

"I'll just meet you at Jackie's. I'm going to see if the other three bozos want to go to the pool too. If they do we'll all meet you at Jackie's." She said as she followed them up. They split up once they made it to the driveway.

* * *

"Puddin' Pop, will you come help me with something real quick?" Hyde left his perch on Jackie's bed to see what she could possibly need help with. _Probably getting her top stay over her nipples and the bottoms covering her pert ass._ He thought to himself. He walked into the bathroom and found a surprise of a life time.

His hot girlfriend sat on the large counter in her bathroom completely bare all the way to her smooth hairless pussy that glistened with her arousal. There were only two things he wanted at that moment in time that he couldn't choose between. Nothing else was on his mind but either being buried balls deep in her or tongue deep.

"What do you need Doll Face?" He asked trying to as if he wasn't completely affected even though his voice dropped an octave or two and his pants were now painfully tight."

"See I was thinking about how you'd react to all the guys staring at me while we're at the pool and suddenly I felt a tingling between my legs that turned into an ache the more I thought about you. My pussy started to get wet, so wet in fact that I thought it would be pointless to get dressed. Do you know what could help me?" He growled deep in his chest as she 'innocently' described what got her so drenched in need for him.

Hyde dove in, not letting his vixen think before he had two fingers slammed into her tight pulsating pussy while he suckled, licked, nibbled and, pulled at her nipples.

"Fuck, Steven baby, I need you." He loved when she begged. "I know you need me too. I can feel it." She continued on huskily while reaching down and rubbing his dick through his pants, causing him to growl.

"Fuck." He said pulling back, undoing his belt and pants with his hand that wasn't two knuckles deep in his girlfriend. That done he used his free hand once again to shove his pants and boxers down and align his aching cock with her pussy as he pulled his fingers out. He locked eyes with her and slammed in while pulling her forward by her hips.

He stayed still for a beat before pulling back tortuously slow and then ramming back in making Jackie arch her back and scream at the delicious sensations ripping through her body. The vibrations made Hyde groan and he couldn't hold back. He slammed into her deep, quick and almost violent, over and over repeatedly. He was going to make her cum hard for teasing him.

He felt her tightening and slipped his right hand between them to rub her clit. He felt her clench around his dick and stopped moving, as he heard her scream his name, in the hopes to hold off his own end. He felt her slowly relax and pulled out before guiding her off the counter and bending her over while she was still lost in the haze.

He didn't let her focus before he was he was pounding into her again. He knew he was keeping her in the high but, he also knew that with how sensitive she was that she was loving every thrust, every time he slammed against her round firm ass and forced her forward, her tits rubbing against the cool sweat slicked marble.

"Shit Doll Face, you feel so good." He groaned into her ear. He was surprised he was coherent enough to do so but, knew it wouldn't last long before he was babbling sweet words and crude compliments all in one. He thrust a few more times, sure he was going to bruise her sweet ass and thighs, before he came, feeling Jackie cum with him. They both yelled out while Jackie kept fluttering and tightening around him. Hyde slowly eased up his pounding of her pussy until he came to a rest and then pulled out.

"We should get cleaned up and dressed before Donna and whoever else shows up." Hyde nodded his agreement as he leant down and kissed her deeply for the first time since he entered the bathroom.

"You should definitely wear the ones that the bottoms tie together." He said as he picked up his clothes and slipped out to ensure that there wouldn't be a repeat performance.

* * *

Dressed and ready to go they walked downstairs in happy silence, holding hands, to meet up with their friends.

"It's about time. We've been here for fifteen minutes. We heard some…noises. We were going to send Fez or Kelso to investigate but, Donna convinced us not to. I was going to go but, I figured I didn't want to scare whatever it was, not that I would have been scared but, you know, yeah." Eric rambled looking flustered Hyde noted as Jackie and he entered the living room.

"Aie, yes, I would have been happy to go and see what was wrong. It sounded kind of like it does under the bleachers. And like always Fez was not part of the noise making." Fez sighed.

"It's ok Fez. It will happen for you. Just don't expect it to be any good. Everyone knows foreigners aren't very good and chicks don't really like doing it with foreigners because of that so they won't be trying to impress them." Kelso clapped him on the back trying to cheer him up.

"Thank you Kelso. You know how to make me feel better. I still have needs though. Maybe Donna or Jackie would like to help since it their faults for walking around looking so sexy?" Fez asked looking back and forth between the two disgusted looking girls. Hyde pulled Jackie closer to him and wrapped his left arm around her shoulders as he thought about kicking Fez's brown ass.

"Not going happen man. Why don't you peak in Laurie's room later on or try to catch some pool boob?" Eric answered before Hyde had the chance to frog him; he really wanted to hit him too. _I'll just get him later_. He thought to himself.

"Let's go! Peak tanning hours are a wasting here." Jackie whined, wanting to get to the pool. Hyde rolled his eyes. She wasn't always shallow but, she had her moments.

"I agree with the midget. Let's get going before I am disturbed beyond repair." Donna said leading the march out the front doors and to the driveway where the Camino and Cruiser sat. They split off and Hyde was careful to make sure it was only Jackie and him even though Kelso and Fez could have sat in the bed of the Camino.

* * *

Sitting around the pool, even Hyde was forced to shed his shirt though he still wore jeans. It was just too humid and he had to admit defeat. He saw the looks he got when he pulled it off so he wasn't shocked when Jackie laid a kiss steamy enough to rival that of the summer humidity.

He was laid in a lounge chair next to Jackie's only taking his glasses off when his presence wasn't enough to ward the other guys at the pool away. He didn't know where Fez or Kelso was but he figured Kelso was makin' it with some skank and Fez was either watching or getting turned down in his quest to find a 'whore'. He could see Eric and Donna in the pool when he wasn't glaring guys off and checking out his girlfriend as her beautiful body slowly darkened.

He was finding it really hard to just sit there. It was weird for Hyde to think that not even a year ago and, he wouldn't have ever thought to give Jackie Burkhart a second look and now he didn't want to think of the possibility of them not being together. A feeling Hyde couldn't shake made him think that eventually Jackie and he would have been together even if she had given Kelso a shot and shot actually dated him. Whether they would have lasted or had a mostly smooth relationship he didn't know but, one thing he was sure of is that he had her and wasn't letting her go.

"Hey, Jack's what do you say we get out of here?" Hyde asked after he had to get out of his chair and force himself between Jackie and some jerk that wouldn't back off.

"Sure. I'll just go tell Donna that she and Eric are alone on babysitting duty." She said getting up and bending over picking up her bag, with her back to Hyde making him grunt in want.

"No, need we'll be back in a little bit. I just want to get out of the heat and you away from jerks long enough for me to cool down." Hyde informed her as he swept her up and looked for a private shaded area.

He finally found one and did waist time. He untied her bottoms while he told her to work on his pants. Once they were both free he lifted her and forced her legs around his waist as he rested her back against a tree and plunged into her delicious pussy that was tighter than normal from not being prepped. The move pulled a deep moan from his girl that was laced with the slightest bit of pain. He felt her squeeze his sides with her thighs and took that as his cue to fuck her senseless for the third time that day; the first having been that morning when she had snuck in and woke him by blowing him into oblivion.

He was careful not to hurt her back on the bark of the tree but, instead used the leverage and angle he had to make her moan and cry for more. He bent slightly at his knees to change angles hit her g spot hard and fast grinding every once in a while to add friction and build her up slowly. He felt her tightening and stopped before pulling out then setting her down. He had to hold her up as her knees buckled at first.

"Kneel down and get on your elbows and knees." He ordered before stealing a deep, hard kiss then biting her neck to leave a faint bruise. When he let her go she did as told and Hyde almost blew at the sight. "Spread your legs Doll." He added and had to hold back as her pussy spread for his eyes to feast on. He made her wait and he slowly knelt. It was killing him so he knew she was about to break.

Gripping her hips, he rubbed his cock against Jackie's pussy never entering and then adjusted to rub against her partly spread ass cheeks, loving how she tensed then relaxed with a moan. He adjusted again and this time slipped into her sweet pussy. He didn't move and instead moved her back and forth on his dick over, and over and over grinding each time, hearing her cries and moans escalate in speed, volume and pitch. He reached around with his left hand and gave a pinch and flick to her clit making her scream as her cum flooded out and coated his still hard dick.

He pulled out letting her regain some strength before he repositioned them so he was lying down and she was sitting on his cock leaned back so her hands rested on the ground beside his thighs. Hyde didn't talk, just set the rhythm and let her ride him. He loved watching her tits bounce and she fucked him. He knew it was torture for her because while her g spot was being pounded under her increased speed, her clit is being neglected.

Taking pity he sat up and leaned forward, not stopping until Jackie was on her back. He through her legs over his shoulders and picked up the rhythm and pace she had set, pounding her over and over. The more she begged, the more he was inclined to do as she wished. He watched as her back arched with a second and then third orgasm. Over and over he slammed into her sweat dripping from them both. He finally reached down and ripped her top down to reveal the tits that had been taunting him. He hooked his arms around her thighs and pinched her nipples, pulling and tugging before he began to give each equal attention with his lips, tongue and teeth. With one last powerful and deep upward thrust and grind they both came and he bit the current nipple in his mouth forcing jacking to keep milking him.

* * *

Both sated for now they redressed and went to spray off in the showers meant to rinse in before and after swimming. Hyde didn't care if he was in denim pants and he just got them wet. No one was going to smell Jackie's sex except her and him. He figured that an hour more at most and then they could head to the basement for a circle. All in all a good day.


	16. Summer Loving

So extremely sorry for the more than long wait. By the time I had time to start again FF was going through deleting "inappropriate" stories even though they were properly marked and warned readers. I decided that for my stories it would be better to lay low. haha. So here is a smut-a-licious chapter.

Hyde POV

_Fuck_, Hyde though he was going to die. The hour more at the pool turned into an a little over an hour and a half and some skank just had to hit on him causing his girl to mark her territory. Normally he would have no problem except for the fact that Jackie seemed dead set on making him cum in front of everyone just to prove how much she owns him especially his cock.

"Jacks, babe, we really need to go back to either your house or the Forman's because, I will rip your bottoms off and fuck the hell out of you right here if you continue to dry hump me with your ass. Then I will take your ass just to prove MY point. You are mine and I am boss." Hyde growled while squeezing her hips. He knew she'd have something to say about him claiming complete dominance in their relationship. Hell he'd probab.. "Ouch, damn it Jackie." He cursed, being broken from his mental predictions of his midget girlfriend pinching or kicking him. Luckily she just pinched him as she jumped from his lap.

"I didn't mean it and you know that. I just had to say something to get you to stop trying to make me make a mess in my jeans." He placed his glasses back on as he stood and stared her down, knowing it would get to her with or without her seeing his eyes.

She huffed and stomped a tiny foot but moved into his space to kiss him and rub his bicep where she pinched him. Looking at her he could see in his eyes that he will very much like the rest of her apology. He wouldn't waste a bit of it and drag it out as long as possible. His girl may not want to admit it but, she is a freak and will use having to make something up to him or apologize as an excuse to let the kinky side out more than normal.

"I'm sorry Puddin' Pop, if you want to leave now I'll make sure to count loud as you spank my ass red for my offence." Hyde just about came in his pants from that alone but, his vixen wasn't done yet as she leaned up on her toes to husk in his ear. "I bought some _special lotion_ baby. I'll be more than willing to let you bend me over any surfaces as many times as you want and, show me just what pleasure you, and only you, can elicit from my body."

* * *

Hyde was able to restrain himself long enough to tell everyone that Jackie and he were taking off but, would meet them all back at Forman's. Once he had her in the Camino he pulled her to his side opened the zipper and button on his jeans, forced them down his legs and told her to set to work if she wanted him to last.

He loved that she didn't hesitate, knowing he wouldn't have her get him off if there was the slightest chance of someone seeing them. All he was expecting though was for her to jerk him off instead he was treated to the sensation of his second blow job of the day. He couldn't resist reaching down to direct her head while bringing his hips up to meet her downward motions. Once he felt the head of his dick bump the back of her throat he let out a groan he'd been fighting. They kept falling from his lips as she relaxed her gag reflex throat relax and swallow around him as she slipped more of him in her mouth. No matter how much she could relax her throat though she could never take him all. That fact always aggravated her, he knew.

He couldn't hold back from repositioning her body so he could flip up her skirt and smack her ass making her jerk and yelp around him. He stopped her motions so he could hold off his impending release. Quickly, he untied her bottoms, tossed them to the floor of the car. He slid his index and middle fingers of his right hand through her slit to find her literally dripping with want.

Slipping his two fingers into her sopping pussy he used his left hand to begin her sucking him off again. He was close to coming and knew he had some catching up to do for her to cum with him. He timed each slam of her fingers with each suck of her mouth and pulled his fingers out every time she went down again. He moved his thumb to her clit not bothering to tease her, he just started stroking it exactly how she liked it making her groan around his aching dick. His answer to her was a guttural growl and a thrust of his hips.

He decided he needed to speed up her orgasm and maneuvered his shoulders so he could rip the tome of her blouse as best he could and yank down her miniscule bikini top. Once done he began toying with her tits; pulling and twisting her nipples in the midst of squeezing rolling her tits around, showing each one equal attention.

Knowing he was coming any second he pulled his fingers out of her clenching sucking pussy; slid them up between her ass cheeks and slipped his middle finger in her tight asshole while stretching his thumb to keep up working her clit over. He felt her clench and her scream of release vibrated down his dick causing him to thrust up allowing his cock to slide her throat farther than before as he shot his hot cum down her throat and moaned deep and long as she swallowed all of him.

* * *

They pulled up to her house and Hyde practically ripped Jackie from the car. He was hard again and didn't want to wait any longer. Once inside he set to stripping her of the very little clothes she had left on as he drug her into the living room. Sadly he knew that there was no chance of anyone walking in on them as her parents were out of town and with it being the weekend the staff was gone too. In any other situation he'd be ecstatic but, with this being normal for Jackie to be left home alone for weeks at a time, sometimes months, it wasn't as great as one would think. He lived that life before living with the Forman's and it was shit.

Blocking those thoughts and focusing on his naked girlfriend, he walked her to behind the ornate looking couch and bent her over telling her to stay put as he stripped his own clothes off, revealing he'd gained his own tan from the top of his jeans up. He watched her wiggle her round ass in the air before he moved in to begin her punishment.

"I want you to count off each one and, I'll add another one for each one you don't count before I spank you again. We're going to fifteen Doll Face." Without warning he landed the first strike one her right cheek. He chuckled when she counted it with a teasing shake of her ass.

He was ready to slam his dick into her without mercy by the time he finished with her spankings. She missed the thirteenth one as she was coming from the twelfth smack and continued to miss, earning her eighteen spankings total. He spread her legs wide and slammed up into her waiting pussy not bothering to see if she was ready after the intense orgasm he provided her.

Groaning he ground against her ass and she let out a pleasured, pleading, longing whimper that was tinged with pain. He knew she loved it though so he had no issue with pulling out slowly, dragging the head of his large throbbing cock against her g spot, loving her moans and incoherent babble. Sliding almost all the way out he quickly slammed in again, bottoming out and just staying there for a moment to let them both adjust and hold off coming.

He started again, keeping to a slow steady pace as their grunts and moans filled the air between panting. The slow pace didn't last long as he began to drill her over and over at a steady pounding rhythm that had her screaming and scrabbling for purchase on anything she could reach. He loved seeing her lose reality like that. Knowing her could blow her mind with so much pleasure she'd forget something as simple as the fact that she had already been holding onto the back of the couch.

Feeling he was about to cum he pulled out before spinning her around and lifting her up by her thighs and encouraging her to wrap her legs around his hips while he spun around and slammed her into the wall near the fire place, starting the same hard fucking he had going while he had her bent over, he slipped her legs up higher to his waist. Hitting the new angel had her arching her back and clamping down onto his dick so hard he knew he had no choice but to blow his load deep in her pussy, thankful that she was on birth control as they hadn't bothered with condoms. He let his now softening dick slip out of her as he slid them to the floor.

"Jacks let's go eat. Once I'm in your ass, you'll need all the energy you can get because I plan on keeping my dick buried in it until I pass out from fucking you." He told her between gasps, trying to get his breath back.

"Yes sir. I don't know if I can walk though baby." She told him giggling. Hyde loved that he could fuck her in ways that chicks like Donna would consider degrading or gross and she'd look at him with that look in her eyes that promised forever and a laugh that said she wanted more.

Sighing he stood up and helped her get to her own feet. He didn't have the strength to carry her after coming that hard so he pulled her to lean against his side and they made a slow progress to the kitchen where they guzzled pop and water, gorged on sandwich's and munched on potato chips.

After they put all the dishes in the sink and the food away Hyde allowed Jackie to lead him up to her room. Knowing he'd be able to slip is cock into her ass soon had him hard enough to make it difficult to walk even without anything on to force his dick down between his legs. He wasn't lying when he told her he'd be passing out with his dick still in her ass. He'd have to let her know that he'd be staying in her even after that cause he'd be fucking her ass once he woke up again.

Hyde was jittery as Jackie left him in her bedroom while she grabbed the lube from her bathroom. When she came back out she silently handed him the bottle before climbing into the center of her bed on her hands and knees. He was entranced as she bent at her hip to rest on her forearms. Legs spread wide enough to almost spread her ass cheeks and reveal her asshole to him.

He shook himself out of his daze then popped the cap on the bottle to slather a generous amount on his fingers and cock. Climbing on the bed behind her he leaned over her and bit at her neck while reaching between them with his left hand, balancing in his right, to spread her cheeks and tease her hole, barely slipping the tip of his index in. She jumped slightly with a surprised moan then, surprising to him, pushed back trying to impale herself more on his finger.

Liking to think himself smart Hyde followed her silent cues and slowly pushed his index finger in and out going deeper each time. By the time he had his whole index finger in her ass she was a writhing pile of gasps and moans. He loved every effect he had on her. He started wiggling his fingers causing her to wail out on bliss and grind back on his hand.

Wanting to speed this up so he could be in her tight hole he began the process again this time adding his middle finger. Once he had his fingers all the way in her ass he began moving his fingers in random directions, enjoying how much tighter she was, before began to methodically scissor his fingers. Sitting up he moved his right hand to her clit and rubbed her to orgasm. He couldn't believe how tight her ass clamped on his fingers as she shattered around his fingers.

Not being able to hold back anymore he pulled his fingers up, lined up his dick and pushed the head in. He paused while he adjusted then began to slowly move in and out pushing in deeper and deeper every time. He growled as he bottomed out, literally, and stopped to regain control or else he'd pound her ass harder than she could take at the moment.

She wriggled her ass against his pelvis and turned to look at him. "Steven, if you don't fuck my ass now, I'm cutting you off for a week." At that threat he pulled back and slammed back in watching as her eyes widened and a thicker haze of lust filled her eyes. _Oh fucking shit_. He thought as her ass practically chocked off his dick, she squeezed him so hard. No longer wanting to hold back he began to relentlessly pound into her. It didn't take long for them both to cum and Hyde kept pumping to keep Jackie's ass wet.

* * *

Hours later Hyde had made sure to keep his promise and they were more than happy after the fucking session. Hyde couldn't and wouldn't wipe the smug smirk off his face even when they walked into the Forman's basement with bags of food from the Hub in hand. After the energy they used Hyde had no intention of sharing and was sure Jackie was of the same mind. He couldn't hold in his laugh when she smacked hands away, surprisingly Donna as the first to attempt snitching food. They must have missed a circle.


End file.
